Desperate Measures
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya tries to troll Shizuo after Shinra drugs them and tries to make them like each other, but his plans end up backfiring badly and he resorts to desperate measures to win the blonde over. SHIZAYA warnings inside READ AUTHORS NOTE. Lemons.
1. Wasted!

**Hello! Welcome to Desperate Measures! This is another RP fic between me and the RandomLlama, I suggest you chack her page out too (We'll be doing a Dogs rp soon and she will be posting it. It will be Badou/Heine)**

**Warnings: OOCness, drucken drugged sex, sex, yaoi, Shizaya, boyxboy, crossdressing, Izaya being a bit of a dolt, using movie theaters in a way they should NEVER be used, annnnnd...online chats taking up a lot of space...yes, online chats.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own DRRR! so really... **

**Summary: Izaya tries to troll Shizuo after Shinra drugs them and tries to make them like each other, but his plans end up backfiring badly and he resorts to desperate measures to win the blonde over.**

* * *

><p>"A party?" Izaya blinked over the phone, and listened to the details the underground doctor was telling him. So far, Shinra hadn't mentioned the 'S' word, and after a while managed to convince Izaya Orihara to come...<p>

"After all, parties means people, and people means humans~ I love humans~" Izaya changed, into another of his signature outfit before going to and meeting with Shinra Shizuo got a similar call later on too, but he was given a different time. He really hoped Shinra didn't try taking a blood sample again...but as Shinra didn't mention the flea's name he assumed it would be fine. As for Izaya Shinra managed to spike several of his drinks. It did take several as Shinra hadn't spiked them noticeably, but with the greater quantity he consumed the worse it affected him.

"Shinraaaaaaaaaaa~" He hiccupped, "These are good!"  
>"Then have another~!" Shinra said cheerily. Izaya was clearly inebriated by now and he was upping the amount of alcohol, hoping to knock the informant out for now.<br>"I will!" Izaya had three more before passing out like the doctor wanted  
>"Celty~! It's working!" Shinra could have cried from joy when the informant passed out cold from all the alcohol. And just in time too, Shizuo was due to arrive in a few minutes.<p>

[Wonderful... What's the address again?] Celty typed out and showed him. He gave it to her and the drunken informant so she could be off with him. Celty drove off carefully, Izaya may be small for a male but Celty's still only a woman. Shizuo arrived soon after they left and was pleased to see no flea present...though he did smell something similar to Izaya-stink.

[Izaya's all set, do I have to give the first shot?] Celty texted Shinra, referring to the aphrodisiac.

[Yes, just get him anywhere, he'll wake up later still drunk and just how we want him] He texted back as he started working on getting Shizuo just as intoxicated. Celty sighed, she knew Izaya would get his revenge should he realize who was behind this... Her smoke produced the needle containing the aphrodisiac that Shinra gave her and then carefully injected the liquid into Izaya. Shinra was simply praying neither of them learned what he had done.

* * *

><p>At any rate he got Shizuo remarkably drunk too in no time at all...though he consumed far more than Izaya had. Celty helped the doctor with Shizuo too, and one of them injected Shizuo with the aphrodisiac before dropping him off at Izaya's apartment having made a spare key so Shizuo would think it was his own place. He fumbled drunkenly with the lock too, but eventually he got the door open.<p>

"Huh?" He looked around dumbly...this didn't look right, but he was too drunk to figure it out. It was around now that Izaya was regaining consciousness, still drunk, though the first thing he noticed was how HOT his body was... Alcohol didn't do that, at least not to this extent... He got up from the bed sluggishly, and stripped his shirt and jacket off before heading to the bathroom. A shower will help, he decided. Shizuo squinted at the blurry figure that suddenly moved and growled, but drunk he wasn't nearly as good a fighter. Hey wait a minute... Izaya blinked and reversed, now looking with wide eyes at the stranger in his home, oh it's a monster...

"Fuuuuck where th'ell amI?" He grumbled looking around again, trying to see clearly. He was getting really warm too.  
>"Wha-dda-re you do-i'n ma home Shizu-chan?" Izaya hiccupped again, staring Shizuo from head to toe and back again. This couldn't be Shizuo Heiwajima, this stranger was almost attractive...<br>"Dun callme that!" He growled, not realizing it was even Izaya. He really WAS wasted...

"You'r'in my home, I c'n c'll you whut I want!" Izaya grinned dumbly, "Shi-zu-chan~" This made Shizuo growl and march over but he was drunk...and drunken people have little in the way of balance and coordination meaning he stumbled towards Izaya instead.  
>"Ooo~ There really is a monster in my home!" Izaya giggled, and stumbled back with every step of Shizuo's advance, but the thrill of this chase made the aphrodisiac kick in.<br>"Mhmm~ Shizu-chan~~" Shizuo paused after a moment too...he was really hot damn it! Annoying.  
>"Why'sit so hot in here?"<br>"It's summer~" Izaya giggled, and gazed at Shizuo with lusty eyes, "Ne Shizu-chan? I'm hot..."

Shizuo frowned. This guy looked like the flea...but it couldn't be because he was awfully tempting right now.  
>"Me too..." he moved again, and without thinking of what he was doing crushed his mouth against Izaya's. Izaya blinked, this was Shizuo right? Izaya had half expecting a sign or vending machine to be launched at him, not this... Oh, the smell of cigarettes!<br>"MM!" Izaya tried to move away, it was stronger than he'd like. Shizuo hardly noticed. Whoever this was tasted yummy...definitely not Izaya then, fleas didn't taste good...or smell good for that matter.

"You sh'ld quit..." Izaya frowned, it was too much for him, but he couldn't completely turn Shizuo away... His body heat made the informant shiver.  
>"Mmn~" Shizuo started teasing his ears drunkenly instead...yup, really good.<br>"Mm~ Hey, wait-" Izaya felt a jolt run down his spine as he back into a shelf.

"Why? Th's feels good..." He mumbled, moving with the informant.  
>"Tha's no-but," Izaya couldn't think of anything to say washed away with the feeling, as the heat spread through his body. Shizuo chuckled lightly and kept up what he was doing, his hand beginning to move along the bare torso before him. Small body...so small. Small, and embarrassingly hard nipples were before the blonde, as Izaya shuddered under the touch. A touch that normally throws things and tries to kill him, but now is tender and-and, hey where is it going? To tweak said nipples for now. Small, and definitely cute. Yup, no way he would ever think about Izaya like that...so this had to be a look-alike.<p>

"MM-Hey!" Izaya's eyes shot open and then closed, as he bit his lip, ah this felt so good! "Ahn~!"  
>"C'n I do you?" He mumbled, nibbling along Izaya's slender jaw line, his thumbs flicking over the small, pert and apparently sensitive nipples under them. It must be a force greater than himself, some God-like force that made Izaya nod.<br>"Yes... Do me hard."

Shizuo grinned, "Where's th'bed?" was the next thing he asked.  
>"Mm," Izaya gulped, "Th-This way..." He pointed to his left, and tried to stumble back the way he came before this started. Shizuo stumbled after him. He was already hard, so this was either a dream, this person was really good, or he had been drugged. He discounted the third option. Izaya was hard too, from the moment Shizuo started chasing him like they normally do, but this time the drug took it in a different direction. Izaya turned and locked his arms around Shizuo's neck before falling onto the bed. Shizuo let himself fall with him, already attacking his mouth again.<p>

Izaya groaned with Shizuo's heat and weight this time fighting back with his tongue, his pants were insanely uncomfortable now. All of Shizuo's clothing made him uncomfortable right now. His pants were too tight, his shirt and vest too warm but he fought the other tongue with his all the same, his hands roaming down now to start moving the informants pants off. New to this, Izaya shakily started removing Shizuo's vest and shirt, but having to multitask made him loose the tongue battle and Shizuo used the opportunity to taste every inch of Izaya's mouth. Finally the informant was naked under him though and one hand eagerly grasped the obvious arousal and pumped it slowly.

"UHN!" Such sweet virgin moans Izaya was producing, as he arched his back into the feeling more heat spread through him then. Shizuo licked his lips as he watched Izaya squirm under him. He ground his own still clothed erection against Izaya's ass as his hand moved, his gold eyes watching with lustful intensity.  
>"AH! Ah, S-Shizu-ch-chan~" Izaya jolted when Shizuo did that, and if he could reach, he'd tried to strip the rest of the blonde. Shizuo grinned at the response he got before removing his own pants rather hastily, a light groan escaping his lips as he was finally freed from the damnably tight confines.<p>

"Woo~w," Izaya gasped in delight, purring slightly at the sight of the blonde's member, "Hurry Shizu-chan~" Shizuo grinned at that reaction he got and then gave him three fingers. The informant didn't even question it as he took them in his mouth and sucked hungrily. Shizuo watched eagerly, his other hand palming his own erection lightly at the sight, though finally he tugged them away and quickly inserted one finger.

"AH?" Izaya's body was certainly a virgin's as he tensed up from the penetration.  
>"Relax would you? You a virgin or something?" He grumbled.<br>"Shut up Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed, but the drug caused him to shudder and his body to relax.  
>"You are~!" He teased, his lucky day it seemed. He began to thrust the finger, slowly at first, but soon it moved faster.<p>

"Shut u-uhn!" Izaya jerked his head to the side with a moan as he felt his legs spread apart. A second finger was added now, scissoring with the first one as he moved them, slower again and then back to the pace he'd had with just one.

"Uhn, ah! AH Shi-zhu~chan! Uhn!" Izaya didn't even wince with the second finger as he moaned in need and then a third was inside him. Shizuo spat into his free hand to lubricate his aching erection along with his own precum. He really needed more, but if this flea look-alike was a virgin he had to be gentle with him. The uncanny resemblance to Izaya Orihara, of course, could only be due to the fact it IS Izaya Orihara moaning and squirming in need beneath him, totally consumed by the aphrodisiac that all reason ceased to exist, as the informant felt his body accept Shizuo's fingers hungrily. Finally he was ready and Shizuo removed his fingers, then lined himself up against the entrance.

"Ready?" He breathed in Izaya's ear.  
>"Yes~" That was the drug talking. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's back. Shizuo entered him slowly with a hiss of pleasure. He really was a virgin if he was this damn tight! It felt so good though.<p>

"UUUHN AH, Shizu-chan it hurts," Izaya winced gripping at imaginary fabric on Shizuo's back. Shizuo held still once he was all the way inside the informant, breathing heavily.  
>"Relax, it'll hurt less," He growled.<br>"But you're so bii~g Shizu-chan~" Izaya gasped and groaned. One hand moved down to help him forget pain by moving his hand along Izaya's length.  
>"Just do your best,"<br>"But you're huge~" Izaya shuddered, "yet it feels so good!" Shizuo would have hit him if he wasn't trying to fuck him. He started moving then, slowly for now and barely at all.

"Uh! Ow, Shizu-chan, be gentle!"  
>"I'm trying," He grumbled, the hand that moved on Izaya's member now playing with the tip to draw more pleasure for him. He needed Izaya to loosen up a little so he could find his sweet spot. The drug took that little bit of pleasure and shot it throughout Izaya's body making the informant loosen instantly.<p>

"Mm, ah, Sh-Shizu-chan!" That was better...the drug was having similar effects on Shizuo, but if anything it only shortened his stamina enough that he wouldn't kill the informant with sex tonight. He was able to move properly now, and at a better pace. This really did start to feel better and allowed Izaya to loosen up naturally, the drug only heightening the feeling of pleasure he got. Soon Shizuo was able to get deeper inside too which allowed him to hit Izaya's prostate.

"Uwaaa!" Izaya felt the last bit of tension and pain in his body run for the hills then as tidal waves of pleasure washed over him, "Shizuo!" He really liked the sounds Izaya made now. He aimed for that spot now and struck it repeatedly, both hands moving to hold the informants hips still as he sucked and nipped at Izaya's neck, leaving dark marks on the pale flesh. The informant could only cling to the blonde desperately as he moaned, arms shaking lightly as they wrapped around and clawed at Shizuo's back. Shizuo groaned happily at how much his partner was enjoying this, and he was a bit disappointed when he felt his release beginning to build. Normally he lasted longer but the drug was intensifying every sensation of pleasure he received.

"UHN!" Izaya's tightened suddenly, fighting off his release too, unsure of it really since he's never had sex before.  
>"Ah! Fuck!" Shizuo moaned hungrily, moving faster instinctively. He barely remembered to keep his strength in check so that he wouldn't injure the person beneath him.<br>"Ah, Shizu-chan-SHIZU-CHAN!" That did it though, as the informant surrendered to his needs, and came hard. Shizuo groaned as Izaya's release triggered his own and he came inside with a final thrust before pulling himself out. Whoever this was, they were fucking good, Shizuo thought as he collapsed beside them.

"Sh-iz-hah-chan," Izaya panted heavily as he tried to take in all that, but gave up and turned into the heat beside him, Shizuo's arms wrapping around the body beside him automatically as he let himself slip into unconsciousness. He didn't feel nearly as hot now... Izaya studied him for a moment before passing out as well, the alcohol completely spent and the drug wearing off now, Izaya deserved sleep.


	2. Shya

**Chapter 2, sorry it took so long I have a billion things happening right now and my hands are cold and I have a migraine. Enjoy the chapter. Chapter next = crossdressing!Izaya. My x key is sticky right now *cries***

**Chatroom speak will look like this:**

**{person posting\blah blah blah}**

* * *

><p>When Shizuo woke he wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing painfully and it seemed he was holding someone which meant he had brought someone home with him. He cracked one eye open and winced lightly looking around. Okay...or been taken home by someone. Izaya was still sleeping, his body refused to let him wake up since it was not only hung-over, but SORE AS HELL. Shizuo brought one hand up to press against his own forehead. He tried to recall what the hell had happened but it was a bit foggy. He decided to check who was next to him and blinked. That...couldn't be right...<p>

Izaya looked normal while sleeping, and not like his usual manipulative self... But it was Izaya Orihara one and the same sleeping beside Shizuo and Shizuo was struggling to comprehend how this was possible. Trying to think hurt his head though and that was annoying. The flea was also annoying...he promptly shoved the body beside him away and got the hell out of that bed. His heat source is mean... Izaya shivered and groaned, waking up as he got cold, and sat up despite the pain.

"What the FUCK happened?" Shizuo asked the flea who was clearly awake now.  
>"So loud," Izaya winced covering one ear as he was leaning on the other hand. "Shizu-chan don't be so loud..." He didn't remember much, but he knew the reason his body felt this stiff... He received an INSANE amount of unbelievable pleasure, maybe monsters weren't so bad?<p>

"Did we...did...how the hell did I get to your place?" He asked, trying to ignore his own hangover.  
>"You what?" Izaya was confused now too, how did Shizuo get here? "You must have a key somehow."<br>"Why the hell would I have your..." He figured it out. Annoying doctors must die. He started yanking his clothing on.  
>"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," He muttered under his breath as he did so.<br>"How did you get my key?" Izaya frowned then wanting to know what the monster figured out  
>"Shinra. Is. A. Dead. Man. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..." He growled, now marching for the door.<p>

"Eh?" Izaya blinked and scrambled to get his clothes... It hurt like hell to move, but he had other things to worry about. He wasn't quick enough as he watched Shizuo slam his front door, and then he frowned. Monsters can't have all the fun... Izaya logged onto the Dollar's site hoping to find Setton. Thankfully she was on, and he gave her this private message,

{PM to Setton\There's a monster coming to turn Shinra into a ghost. I suggest you stop him.} Poor Celty knew exactly what that meant, but the best way to ensure Shinra's safety would be to intercept the murderous blonde. He wrenched a stop sign from the ground as he walked, still mumbling the same words again and again under his breath making people flee in fear. Of course several people were also confused, they hadn't seen Izaya at all... Celty raced off then, and had gotten a location from Izaya on Shizuo's walking direction. Shizuo ignored her as he continued his hurried walk to Shinra's apartment but then he realized she must have had something to do with it as she had dropped him off. He glared at her. He liked Celty, so he would give her a chance to explain.

"Talk. Now. Why?"  
>[I was only going along with Shinra's idea!] She typed furiously, yet the worry and guilt emanated strongly from her.<br>[You and Izaya cause too much damage, so he thought trying to force you two together might liken the chances you won't destroy the city so much] The sign bent when his hand twitched.

"He thought drugging me so I would sleep with my worst enemy was a good plan? And you did too?" He hissed, lower than he'd have liked. He wasn't about to broadcast to the whole damn city that he and Izaya had slept together.  
>[Never! I told him my doubts, but... You know Shinra...] She hesitated then, realizing the man she loved had a few loose wires in his head.<br>[He developed the aphrodisiac...]  
>"Tell him he owes me so big he is NEVER gonna pay it off," He growled. He wouldn't kill Shinra for Celty's sake. Celty was one of his few friends after all and he wouldn't hurt her like that.<p>

[G-Got it, I'm really sorry Shizuo,] She bowed her helmet and then sped off to scold her boyfriend. Shizuo lit up a smoke, the nicotine helping to calm him a little. He dropped the sign somewhere along the road between there and his own apartment where he took a long and VERY hot shower hoping to remove any contamination that flea might had caused. Izaya, he thought, was probably a slut and a cornucopia of diseases. It was exactly the opposite though, and after trolling the internet for a bit-finding nothing of interest-Izaya took a long hot shower too... He was a little sad to wash away the evidence of what Shizuo had done to him, the memento of how good it felt, but he didn't want to feel sticky all day... The hot water helped relax his body too… besides, Shizuo had left numerous marks on his body, so Izaya still had his proof in a way.

* * *

><p>Shizuo wanted to forget what happened though and that day he was in a particularly bad mood too. Tom noted, though it made collecting easier since no one wanted to aggravate the blonde more, and it was such comments that Izaya saw that made him smirk and begin his favorite hobby of all~<p>

{He probably needs to get laid!"} was posted on several social sites, including the Dollars. People -as usual- thought it was right too. He just needed to forget the event had happened and he would be fine, but if people annoyed him by trying to get with him it was not going to go well. Of course, Izaya encouraged women to flirt with him too, and after making sure girls were doing that... He set out to troll the blonde in person… Shizuo knew he was there before he could see him. He always knew. He said nothing, but it left him on edge. Yet Izaya had an extra special taunt in mind.

"AW~ Shizu-chan, ignoring beautiful women? What, you gay or something?" Shizuo twitched and the nearest heavy object was in one hand and being launched at the flea.  
>"IIIIZAAAYAAA-KUUUN!" Dodge.<br>"Oh my Shizu-chan! Being frustrated must be slowing you down~~ Maybe I could help?~" He didn't think Shizuo was ever be attracted to him so these taunts seemed empty. Unfortunately all it did was refresh the blonde's memory of just how attracted he had been to Izaya that night. That fact annoyed him and that made him launch something else. A vending machine it seemed. Izaya smirked now, ah good the monster was back to normal~. Izaya dodged it well and began to stroll away,

"Aw Shizu-chan, losing your touch?" Shizuo launched himself after Izaya now grabbing a pedestrian crosswalk sign as he went, swinging it at Izaya. In truth, Izaya hoped Shizuo never lost his touch... Well, THAT touch... The informant suppressed a shudder at the mere thought of it as he began to run through the streets. Shizuo was hot on his heels and none the wiser to Izaya's thoughts as he tried again and again to hit him. He even tore a rather large section of road up.

"Tsk, tsk Shizu-chan," Izaya chided him, dodging the asphalt. "Can you really afford this?"  
>"SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL!" He roared. If he squashed Izaya then the attraction he had felt...still felt apparently, would have to die too right? Izaya seemed to be playing, holding his arms out like an airplane while running side to side avoiding signs hurled like javelins.<br>"I mean honestly Shizu-chan, you a masochist or something?~"  
>"JUST FUCKING DIE!" Shizuo wasn't sure what a masochist was, but if Izaya said it then it was a safe bet he didn't want to know.<p>

"Or maybe you're a sadist?~" Izaya stepped on a trash can that was miraculously still attached to the ground and perched on a fence.  
>"I knew it! You're a sadist Shizu-chan~" His red eyes held joy, and a bit of the same strange lusty glow from that night. It made Shizuo pause. That glow turned him on but...he grabbed the trash can and hurled it at Izaya now. He didn't know what a sadist was either.<p>

"Ah~ Thanks for the ride!" Izaya timed it perfectly and hopped onto the trash bin as it hurled at him, taking a ride on its trajectory. Shizuo roared in frustration as Izaya escaped but there was nothing he could do now either. He turned and returned to where Tom was no doubt waiting for him. Tom was patient... Used to it, and continued about his rounds hoping Shizuo let off a little steam instead of boil more. It was a mix of both. Shizuo was someone who had to be treated carefully on a good day though, and today was not one of those. He was a bit like a minefield. and Izaya loved walking all over him. He loved humans, but Shizuo was his favorite monster. When the bin landed Izaya jumped off and pranced home feeling happy.

Shizuo blew up again that day though, someone was giving lame ass excuses again and since it was a guy he could be violent. Tom just sighed while Izaya laughed when he read about it after getting home. He posted random questions around the internet to see what he got, and the response to one question in particular amused him since he posted on a number of sites.

{What would you do if you found yourself in love with Shizuo Heiwajima?} Most had said they would probably never say anything as he was a scary guy. Some said they would tell him and try to win him over though. Izaya was damn lucky Shizuo didn't use the internet. Sure he got updates through his phone from the Dollars site, but he wasn't super active either. The informant then created a fake account and gave himself access to the Dollars' site posing as a girl in which is in love with Shizuo... He fabricated everything, and watched amused as Taro Tanaka and Setton tried to offer her advice. Not just them though, several other people tried to help too and told her to go for it. Celty of course listed his good qualities.

{Setton\I happen to know him pretty well, he's really nice when you get to know him...as long as you don't make him angry.} '_But he's no fun when he's not angry_,' Izaya thought, and 'Shya' replied.  
>{Shya\But-but it's hard to get the courage to talk to him...}<br>{Setton\Yes, I know. His reputation makes him seem scary, but he actually hates violence, and he would never hit a girl!} Celty assured 'her'. '_Is that so?_' Izaya smirked, well then, time to try that it seemed, and then sent a PM to Celty as Shya.

{Shya\Then can you help me meet him?}  
>{Setton\Certainly!} She agreed to help 'her'. She wanted Shizuo to find someone after all.<br>{Shya\Thank you! Uhm, I-I'll be free the day after tomorrow...} Izaya needed extra time to make sure his disguise was Shizuo-proof.  
>{Setton\Okay, where would you like to meet him?}<br>{Shya\The tree park, please...} He meant the one with a slide built around a tree.  
>{Setton\Okay! I'll make sure he's there!} She agreed. Shizuo sneezed somewhere and wondered if someone was talking about him.<br>{Shya\Thank you Setton!} Izaya logged off then and worked a little on preparation. He made something to eat and then went to sleep.


	3. First Date

**Hey look! Chapter three! I need to thank Llama for the title too, she thought of it and remember, she is the co-authour. We BOTH wrote this story. If you want to see what the unedited version of our rp's look like she is posting one of out Togainu no Chi rp's on her own account randomllama.**

* * *

><p>Celty spoke with Shizuo the next day. She told him the truth of course, knowing it was foolish to lie to him. Besides he agreed to meet this girl anyways. Izaya was even willing enough to go as far as wearing high heels and a dress, specially modified to hide his masculinity... More like just his male body as he was fairly androgynous as it was, but even Shizuo failed to recognize him, and that was saying something. Izaya became this 'Shya' perfectly, since she seemed the total opposite of him.<p>

"H-Heiwajima-san," He had to really focus and not call him 'Shizu-chan'.  
>"Ah? Oh are you um...Shya-chan?" He asked blinking in surprise. Izaya nodded, holding his hand to his chin and blushing, he even wore colored contacts to hide his unique eyes.<br>"Ah...r-right, well...nice to meet you," He said. She smelled familiar...and for some reason she reminded him of Izaya...but not in a bad way either.

"S-Same, n-nice to m-meet you Heiwajima-san..." Izaya fidgeted nervously, and then glanced at Shizuo in a similar manner that he had the night they'd had sex. It sent the oddest jolt of pleasure through Shizuo too. He had no idea what he was doing though. He'd had a couple one night stands sure, but he'd never made a real attempt at a relationship either. Most people were too scared of him excepting the few rare times he had been drunk…usually thanks to Shinra.

"Can... Can, I-I give you m-my number?" Izaya stammered out shyly... Despite the fact he already had Shizuo's  
>"Uh Y-yeah, sure, I guess..." He said, shrugging one shoulder. Izaya smiled as Shya would and then dug around clumsily in the purse and pulled out a card that had a number on it that was one of Izaya's numerous phones. Shizuo took it and gave her his number since she shouldn't have it...if she weren't Izaya she wouldn't.<p>

"AH!" Izaya pretended to gasp in surprise, though it sounded like that night, "Th-Thank you Heiwajima-san!"  
>"R-right, sure," He frowned at the gasp. Everything about this chick screamed Izaya but...not Izaya. It was really disconcerting. She was hot though...Izaya bowed and then stood straight again with his normal trademark grin causing Shizuo's eyes to narrow in suspicion. There was no way a female version of Izaya could exist right? Unless this was Izaya in disguise, but what purpose that would serve was beyond Shizuo. Izaya saw that on Shizuo and cursed inwardly as he pretended to be flustered and looked down brushing the wig behind his ear.<p>

"Right so..." He cleared his throat. Now he was really confused.  
>"U-Uhm, C-Celty-san, I think I-I'll be fine now... Thank you," Izaya stammered. She nodded once and typed a quick [Be nice!] to Shizuo before speeding off. Now Shizuo felt awkward too. Ah, wait, why did he say that? Izaya stared after Celty in a mild moment of panic; he could only keep up his shy act <em>because<em> she was there.

"So uh...what exactly did you have in mind then?" Shizuo asked, trying to be casual. He wasn't good with people though. Izaya had no clue...  
>"U-Uhm, want to h-have cof-ffee?" He stammered though<br>"Sure, what the hell," He shrugged. He didn't drink coffee...too bitter. But he liked other stuff.  
>"Well, maybe t-tea instead," Izaya laughed nervously, he didn't like coffee either.<br>"Sounds even better," Shizuo grinned handsomely then. He liked tea. That was pretty good. Izaya stared in disbelief at that, no monster was allowed to be handsome!

"I-I know a good place," Izaya came over his shock eventually, and then lead the way, amazingly stable on heels. He had practiced after all. Shizuo nodded and followed. People got out of his way and avoided him like they usually did if they saw him coming down the street. 'So this is what it feels like to have people avoid you?' Izaya blinked as he noted the human's part for them.

"Here it is," He said shyly, Cafe Kichijouji De hung on a sign as there was outside seating. Shizuo had heard of the place, but he'd never actually tried the stuff either. It was actually Izaya's favorite place because he could always get something to satisfy his tastes. They were seated outside and he ordered a fruity tea. Shizuo ordered a black infusion tea. He liked those since they weren't strong, but the fruity ones always tasted a bit bitter to him. Izaya had strange tastes. He also ordered a little tart that complimented his tea so there was no complaining from him while Shizuo ordered something with strawberries. He liked strawberries a lot, so he indulged and besides this place had prices in his range. Izaya took that bit of information in, though he wasn't sure why he was so happy about it...

"I-I just moved here," He lied  
>"Really? What area?" He asked, genuinely curious.<br>"Near O-Otome Road," He lied.  
>"Oh..." Erika probably knew where that was he decided, since he'd heard it was like an Otaku heaven. Izaya heard about it from her in fact.<br>"Y-Yeah, h-have you lived here l-long?"  
>"Yeah. I've been in Ikebukuro my whole life," He answered.<p>

"D-Don't you ever want to move or see the world?"  
>"I like where I am. And I don't really have money to travel outside Tokyo so I don't really think about it," He shrugged.<br>"Ah, th-that's understandable..." Izaya sipped his tea nervously; unsure of why he was so nervous, this was only a monster!  
>"How about you? Where are you moving from?"<br>"Ah, Sh-Shinjuku," Ah! Why'd he tell the truth?

"Not too far away then," He nodded.  
>"N-No, but I'm l-leaving my friends and f-family..." More or less…Shizuo nodded.<br>"Still. Only twenty minutes on the JR line right? I walk there now and then." Mainly to kill Izaya, but he left that out.  
>"Yes, b-but I've never been able to t-talk to people... S-So they worry..." Where was this lie coming from? Izaya was panicking inwardly at having to fabricate Shya completely and on the spot like this. He really should have thought this whole thing through some more.<p>

"I see. Ikebukuro's pretty much okay I guess..." He said.  
>"It's...Safe?" Izaya questioned, what kind of answer would he get then?<br>"Well...as safe as any other area I guess...I mean just don't go near the guys that were the same colors or the Yakuza and you'll be okay,"  
>"Uhm, but-but, the internet says you're scary too..." The internet according to Izaya did anyways.<br>"Ah...yeah, I guess I can be if someone pisses me off," He admitted. 'But it is fun,' Izaya thought and _almost_ smirked at the thought of making his monster mad.

"I-I'll try not to then..."  
>"Oh...I don't hurt women," He said. He had once. After that he had sworn never to harm a woman again. Izaya blinked... A very useful piece of information... He was able to keep this act up until one of his phones went off and he inwardly frowned at the message.<p>

"Uhm, I'm sorry H-Heiwajima-san, but I have to go..."  
>"Ah...r-right, well, it was nice meeting you," He said, though he was still strongly reminded of Izaya. It was odd...she sounded kinda like him; she smelled exactly like him, she even looked similar... Izaya placed down his share of the bill and stood.<p>

"Yes, C-Can we meet again Heiwajima-san?"  
>"Yeah...I'd like that," He smiled again. Izaya grinned his usual Izaya grin at that.<br>"Ah, okay! B-Bye Heiwajima-san!" He then ran off semi-casually... He had to change first. Her grinning exactly like Izaya...that was the really weird part. Shizuo sighed and frowned, wondering if he should pursue this idea of Shya being Izaya or not...well, he was suspicious at any rate.

Shizuo was later interrogated first by Celty, then by Erika who happened to overhear that he had been on a date. She was very lucky Shizuo didn't hit women when she started going on about how him getting a girlfriend opened lots of opportunities for her new Doujinshi involving him and Izaya. Togusa's van was less lucky; except the poor man simply cried because he's not crazy enough to go against or challenge Shizuo... he just didn't want Walker or Erika to pick another otaku door. Celty was also under the impression Shya was truly a female, so as a female herself, she was curious how Shizuo fared with her.

* * *

><p>Izaya made it home and changed, hiding away those clothes... 'Ah,' the informant smirked and decided to buy more clothes like this since it was an effective way to get closer to Shizuo. After all there's a saying to keep your friends close but your enemies closer, and what better way to do that than cross-dress and pretend to be a shy girl? His meeting went smoothly, selling off semi-accurate information to a foreign mafia branch that was coming to Ikebukuro for business. Shiki had paid him extra to lie since the man didn't trust these foreigners. Later that night, Izaya signed into the Dollars' site as both Kanra and Shya to see what would happen. Of course it was abuzz with news that Shizuo had been seen on a 'date like setting' with a chick. Shizuo only got the mass texts and messages sent out so he was unaware that the internet constantly buzzed away about him.<p>

* * *

><p>{Shya\H-Hello, good evening...}<br>{Kanra\Welcome~~~} Izaya was able to post as two different people as he had two computers.  
>{Shya\Setton-san, thank you again!}<br>{Setton\You're welcome.}  
>{Taro Tanaka\Yeah! Hey, how'd it go?}<br>{Shya\I-It went well... I think...}  
>{Setton\Did you two talk after I left?}<br>{Shya\AH, y-yes, we had tea...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\That's good! Are you going to see him again?}<br>{Saika\What happened?}  
>{Shya\I-I... I got his number!}<br>{Kanra\OOOO~ Lucky! But watch out, he's a monster!}  
>{Saika\Not really}<br>{Taro Tanaka\Well, he is scary. First time I saw him he threw a convenience store trash can at someone!}  
>{Kanra\Oh my! See, a m~o~n~s~t~e~r~}<br>{Setton\Kanra-san, don't say such things! And Taro-kun, you shouldn't scare someone who's new to Ikebukuro!}  
>{Shya\*lol* I've yet to see it, but... I don't think I'll be scared.}<br>{Taro Tanaka\AH! S-sorry. I was just really surprised the first time I saw it. I didn't know someone could really be that strong!}  
>{Saika\Kanra, why do you think he's a monster?}<br>{Kanra\Because I've seen it~! Shizuo-kun doesn't die, even when you kill him! He's like this: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻}  
>{Setton\KANRA!}<br>{Kanra\Also, I've heard rumors that he's gay! Nobody would like a monster like that!}  
>{Taro Tanaka\Kanra, if he went on a date with a girl, he can't be gay. And I never heard those rumors...}<br>{Saika\That's because Kanra started them...}  
>{Kanra\Saika-chan, how could you! TT-TT}<br>{Setton\No, she's right, you lie too much Kanra.}  
>{Shya\ O-Oh... W-Well I'm glad to have your support everyone, but I have to go now...Good night 3}<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya stuck around as Kanra to rally them up to get them to help Shya more with Shizuo. Even Anri wanted to help by the end of it, all three falling into his well-played trap easily enough but he just hoped the smarter three weren't able to see through his disguise, though it was good enough to fool his mortal-monster-enemy. Kanra logged off and Shya texted Shizuo.<p>

[Today was fun, when can I see you again?] Shizuo blinked at the message and ended up smiling though he wasn't sure why.  
>[I'm free Wednesday] He replied. That was his next day off anyways, and it gave Izaya enough to time to shop.<br>[Okay! ^_^ S-Same place?]

[Same place as in the park, or the tea shop?] He asked. He decided it would be a good idea to double check.  
>[Ah! T-The park, m-maybe we can go somewhere else?]<br>[Sure. See you there then] He smiled and hoped Izaya didn't turn up and ruin his good mood for a while.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Otome road is real, go look it up humans.<br>Izaya: Ooh, I am the best troll of all~!  
>Seliphra: Yes you are, you are even willing to cross dress to troll!<br>Shizuo: Why do I have a feeling this will backfire badly?  
>Seliphra: Who knows, <strong>review humans!<strong>  
>Izaya: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<p> 


	4. Knights With Garbage Cans

**This chapter, not counting authours notes was over 3000 words. Feel special, it's long. Been really busy too this week I can't keep up and now my plot bunnies are trying to give me more ideas...I hate you llama! Now I wanna write stuff for Dogs too! Curse you! Okay, date two are here~!** **Also, I mis-spoke, llama does edit. Most of her comments have had terrible grammar though so if anyone knows the series 'Togainu no Chi' go find randomllama and read the story 'Lost'. It's a collaberation work like this one is between me and her but she gets to post some of these too or that would so not be fair! ANyways, go leave her some reviews with decent grammar, she deserves them!**

* * *

><p>Izaya didn't show up until Tuesday to mess with the blonde.<br>"Oh Shizu-chan~~ you're the talk of the net, you know~" Shizuo frowned and reached for a road sign when he heard Izaya's voice.  
>"Is that so...and just what the hell are you doing here Izaya-kun?" He asked, not ripping it up just yet.<br>"Hmm~? What else~?" Izaya was walking along the edge of a fountain, "my beloved humans _missed_ me~"

"Everybody hates you Izaya, you know that don't you?" He growled. He must have been in a really good mood. The sign was getting a bit bent but it remained in the ground still. Izaya was merely evaluating Shizuo, and smirked to see his date invite seemed to put Shizuo in a good mood.

"That's not true, I'm sure SOMEONE loves me~"  
>"Nope...no one. Ask around, they're ready to declare an international 'We Hate Izaya' day," He smirked. Yup. Good mood. He let the sign go and walked away.<br>"Hmm?" Izaya smirked again, "my, my Shizu-chan~!" He mused to himself and then jumped off the stones in a childish way and pranced down the street in a happy mood of his own to learn this.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was at the meeting place on time the next day for his date with 'Shya'. He was a little surprised that he was looking forward to this, but Celty said that it was probably good too. 'Shya' arrived a little late, Izaya had to focus more to be in character that it caused him to be later than he would have liked to be.<p>

"Ah, s-sorry Heiwajima-san." He was wearing girly clothes and heels again, for some reason he really liked them... They're oddly comfortable. Shizuo just smiled.  
>"Nah, it's fine," He shrugged. 'She' was here, that was the main thing.<br>"I-I want to go see Shinjuku Central Park...If that's okay,"

"Yeah, sure," He shrugged, praying that for once Izaya was NOT in Shinjuku. Well, he would be now. Izaya smiled and they headed for the station. The informant paid for himself before they got on the train and Shizuo paid too. He knew he could walk there, but 'Shya' was in heels and 'she' had led him to the station anyways. Izaya could have toughed it out, but that's not what Shya would have done... He had to keep reminding himself to be a shy girl. On the train was awkward for him to sit in the skirt and leggings he chosen for today. Shizuo remained standing, however. He hated trains, being so crowded was annoying. He would manage though, and at least no one bumped into him.

"I-I took the wrong train once," Izaya murmured shyly to try and make conversation  
>"Hmm? That must have been unpleasant," The blonde replied.<br>"Y-Yeah, it was a small town, so it t-took almost forever to get back home... I-I was grounded," Izaya laughed a little.  
>"That's a bit extreme isn't it? You got lost, so it wouldn't really be right to punish you for that," He said with a small frown.<br>"Well, it's a small town, right?" Izaya looked at him nervous as he tried to explain, "My parents were really worried because I was going out on my own."

"Whatever..." He shrugged deciding to drop it. "Any siblings?" He asked now, curious about this young woman.  
>"O-One older brother," Izaya mumbled, lying through his teeth "but he moved out to go to university when I was six, so I don't really know him..."<br>"Oh...that sucks. I have a brother too, except he's younger,"  
>"R-Really?" Izaya faked, though he knew <em>exactly<em> who Shizuo's brother was.  
>"Ah, yeah, Kasuka. He's...really calm." That was kind-of a white lie. Kasuka was more 'expressionless' then calm, but Shizuo wasn't so sure he should say that.<p>

"So, your opposite in a way?" Shya stammered looking at him through the bangs of the wig, "I-I mean that in a harmless way! O-On the net, people always say how scary you are!" It made Shizuo chuckle though, amused.  
>"Yeah, I guess we are pretty different. He always tries to help me out too..." He was very proud of Kasuka for making such a name for himself.<br>"You're lucky, I've tried to get in touch with my brother, but he's kind of an asshole..." Izaya decided to use how others saw him to base this brother off of.

"Hm. Maybe it's for the best then..." He said as the train pulled into the station, and not a moment too soon. Izaya surprised himself at that, insulting himself in order to gain Shizuo's trust and approval... He got off the train with the blonde and looked at a map, pretending to be more clueless about the area then he really was. Shizuo peered over 'her' shoulder, noticing that she really did smell like Izaya...it was kinda nice in a weird way. Izaya didn't exactly stick after all, but Shizuo was a bit unsettled to find he enjoyed the scent now when he used to try and crush the source of the smell. Then again he wasn't sure this was Izaya either.

"H-Here is the park," Izaya pointed to it and then found the station they were at, "I-It's not far..."  
>"Right, north exit then right?" Shizuo nodded once to himself and headed that way beside Shya. He watched 'her' carefully too, every time he kept noticing Izaya-actions, the way she walked, smelled, smiled, talked...sure there were a lot of differences, but there were a lot of similarities too and it unsettled him, made him more nervous than he already was. Izaya had brought one of his cellphones that had a decent camera... But he wasn't exactly sure why, maybe to go with the story of Shya? Or did he really want to remember this date for the rest of his life? 'Shya's' eyes lit up a little though seeing the park in the distance. Again she looked like Izaya. Her eyes were a different color but they lit up the same way the fleas did. The part Shizuo hated the most about this though was that it kinda turned him on.<p>

"Heiwajima-san!" Izaya gasped and saw a statue in the park 'she' had always wanted to see, so without thinking, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and then ran towards it, "let's take a picture!" He had never actually found the time to come here before so this was new to him.

"Ah? A-alright..." Shizuo was a bit surprised really. That was another suspicious thing; her personality changed like a button was pressed! Though to be fair, wouldn't yours change like that too if you were around someone you loved? Even if you didn't know it yet... Izaya pointed the lens at Shizuo and himself before doing his most natural-Izaya trademark smile. He turned the device around to see the picture and blushed, shit, he's slipping! Shizuo blinked at the picture too. Yup, definitely reminiscent of a certain flea.

"You know...you remind me of someone I know..." He said, but he wouldn't say he hated Izaya to 'Shya'...just in case he was wrong. Izaya cursed inwardly and gulped silently.  
>"R-Really? N-No one's said that to me before..." It was true though, no one ever <em>had<em> said that to him before.

"Yeah...but you're not him so..." He hoped. He didn't want to admit that this person next to him was damned hot, man OR woman and he was starting to wonder which case he would prefer.  
>"Ah, y-yeah," Izaya was a little flustered, worried Shizuo had caught him, "Sh-Shall we walk around Heiwajima-san?"<br>"Sure," He grinned again. Celty told him he had a handsome smile -something that had made Shinra very jealous, but she had meant it in a platonic way- once but he wasn't so sure. He was actually fairly unaware of how handsome he really was. Izaya, however, was becoming _more_ and _more_ aware of that with each passing second though and he was also finding that he really loved how tall Shizuo was. Sure it kind of made him feel small, but it was a nice difference and Izaya didn't realize but he was smiling happily.

* * *

><p>They spent the day together without much happening in the way of over eventful. It was a perfectly normal -and Shizuo had to admit enjoyable- date... until evening anyways. Izaya was standing while waiting for Shizuo outside as the blonde needed to buy some cigarettes even though he wasn't smoking as much lately... Izaya inwardly frowned when he heard footsteps approaching him.<p>

"Hey gorgeous, what you doin' out here alone~?" The guy wasn't nearly as handsome as Shizuo...neither were his friends for that matter. Izaya frowned at them, oh yeah he forgot idiots like this lived in Shinjuku.  
>"I'm waiting for a guy." He kept the femininity to his voice but he didn't seem as shy with these losers either, deciding the act wasn't as important with them.<br>"Oh yeah~? Why don' cha ditch him and come with us then?" They were unlikely to take no for an answer.

"He's cooler than you so I don't think so," He glared in an incredibly girly manner, but he was already leaning against a street light so he couldn't go anywhere. Unfortunately he couldn't fight when he was supposed to be a girl either. 'Come on Shizu-chan, get your ass out here and save me damn it!' One of them moved to grab at 'her', all of them with wicked grins when he was suddenly flattened by a large garbage container. It seemed Shizuo was back. Izaya gasped happily with relief, and looked in the direction it had come from.

"Heiwajima-san!" Izaya had _never_ been this happy to see the blonde before, or to see a trash bin thrown  
>"She said back off, so I suggest you guys back the fuck off," He growled, moving closer to stand between them and his date. Izaya smiled and leaned into his back, almost subconsciously as he heard the other guys mutter in fear and scramble. Yes he definitely loved how tall Shizuo was. Shizuo relaxed a little when they took off in fear, having learned they just tried to steal Shizuo Heiwajima's date. People don't do that.<p>

"You okay?" He asked, his voice gentle, concerned.  
>"I-I am now, thank you," Izaya nodded, but didn't look up because then Shizuo would see an expression that was only on Izaya's face <em>once<em> before... He was flushed insanely red… Not that Shizuo remembered much of that night. He remembered Izaya had been _way_ too fucking cute. He also remembered being _remarkably_ attracted to him and him being a _damn_ good lay but other than that, nothing. Shizuo turned and wrapped his arms gently around 'Shya's' body now.

"You sure?" The gesture made Izaya gasp in surprise as Shizuo yet again did something he failed to predict.  
>"Ah... H-Heiwaj-jima-san?" Now he <em>really<em> couldn't let Shizuo see his face, there was a little bit of that same lust from that night showing now. Being so close to Shizuo was surprisingly arousing. Shizuo started and let go though, mistaking what Izaya said to mean his gesture was something he should probably not have done yet.

"S-sorry,"  
>"It-It's okay," Izaya rubbed his cheeks a little to try and stop them from glowing red, and glanced at Shizuo through the bangs.<br>"Th-Thank you again..." He was stuck since he had to pretend to be a woman, otherwise he'd have no trouble with idiots like that; they were way below his skill level.

"Yeah...Sorry for taking so long..." He was happy she wasn't scared off by his display of strength if anything though. Then again the one he'd thrown was comparatively light compared to other things he'd thrown. This one wasn't even bolted to the ground… not to mention that the things he throws are usually _aimed_ at the one he's on a date with... Izaya was used to seeing it, but never as a spectator, only as a target.

* * *

><p>Despite that one hiccup in the date, things went pretty well. They even made plans at the end of it for the third date. Izaya was insanely happy, and surprised, about the fact he was excited for his third date. After returning to the privacy of his apartment Izaya changed and -was still smiling- as he went online as both Kanra and Shya again.<p>

{Kanra\ Oh~ so is it true I saw you two head to Shinjuku, Shya?}  
>{Shya\ ...Y-Yes...}<br>{Setton\ Really? That's great, how'd it go?}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Yeah, spill! Is he secretly a super nice guy?}<br>{Saika\ He is nice, he saved me once...}  
>{Shya\ He is really nice... H-He's like a knight in armor.}<br>{Kanra\ Not shining?}  
>{Shya\ W-Well, the kind of armor that a knight wears if he throws garbage bins to save a girl...} Celty would no doubt have to ask Shizuo about that one in person now.<p>

{Taro Tanaka\ Well, at least he's a nice guy...and chivalrous too if he's willing to help a girl in trouble!}  
>{Saika\Exactly}<br>{Kanra\ You _are_ talking about Shizuo Heiwajima, right? That doesn't sound like the monster...}  
>{Shya\ It's true! Some people were harassing me and he saved me!}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ You really should stop calling him that. People might suspect you to be someone you might not be}  
>{Saika\ How do we know it isn't that person though?}<br>{Kanra\ Taro-kuuuuun, you're mean too! Are you a monster?} Izaya was having too much fun with this.

{Taro Tanaka\ No.}  
>{Saika\ Kanra, you're always so annoying...}<br>{Bakyura has logged in}  
>{Bakyura\ Oh great. Kanra's on...}<br>{Setton\ Good Evening Bakyura}  
>{Shya\ H-Hello...}<br>{Kanra\ Still as hurtful as ever Bakyura? I don't know why...}  
>{Bakyura\ You know exactly why. Go die Kanra}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ Hey Bakyura! Did you finish the homework assignment we were given today?}  
>{Saika\ Ah that reminds me...I better go finish that!}<br>{Bakyura\ Yeah...and who's THIS lovely new young lady~?}  
>{Shya\ H-Hi, I-I just moved...} Izaya smirked, oh yes Kida Masaomi did like pretty girls... Wonder if he'd figure out the disguise or not?<p>

{Setton\ Yes, and well, can I say? I will, she likes Shizuo-san~}  
>{Shya\ Y-Yes... W-We've had two dates...}<br>{Bakyura\ Aw, damn, not single! But really? THE Heiwajima Shizuo? He can throw vending machines!}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Apparently he's nice if you get to know him}<br>{Saika\ Yes. He saved me once from a group of Yellow Scarves a while back. Anyways, gotta go, see ya!}  
>{Saika has logged out}<p>

{Bakyura\ I wonder if Shizuo could ever be brought into the online chats...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ For all you know he is}<br>{Kanra\ I doubt it, monsters don't like technology~ A cell phone, maybe that's all ~}  
>{Shya\ K-Kanra-san! Heiwajima-san's not like that, he's just a busy man-that's all!}<br>{Setton\ *sigh* speaking of busy, I'm sorry, I have to go}  
>{Setton has logged out} Izaya gave her a job, since he didn't want her to butt in anymore.<p>

{Taro Tanaka\ Yeah, I should go too, Bakyura, come over to my place and help me out would you?}  
>{Bakyura\ Fine, but afterwards we're going to go pick up some cuties~!}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ ...jerk.}  
>{Taro Tanaka has logged out}<br>{Bakyura\ Ah damn, now he's mad =( Fine, I gotta go too, see you my lady~! ...and Kanra}  
>{Bakyura has logged out}<p>

{Kanra\ What-What's this! Just you and me~~}  
>{Shya\ ...Y-Yeah I have to go too, good night!}<br>{Shya has logged out}  
>{Kanra has logged out} Izaya smirked, everyone was so much fun! He got up from the desk after signing out too and moved a couple of random game pieces on a hexagonal shaped board.<p>

* * *

><p>Celty meanwhile finished her job faster than usual so she could interrogate Shizuo about the same thing. He was in Ikebukuro, the park, smoking quietly on a bench as he watched people go about their daily lives. Celty saw him, and parker her horse, before walking up to Shizuo.<p>

[Shizuo-san, can I ask you something?]  
>"Hm? Celty? Yeah go for it," He said.<br>[You had a second date with Shya-chan, right? In Shinjuku? Can you tell me what happened?]  
>"Oh, not much I guess...I mean someone tried to hassle her a little so I stepped in..." He blushed a little at that, knowing Celty had warned him in private not to display his strength.<br>[How?] Celty sat next to him.  
>"Threw something... I was um... across the street at the time so..."<p>

[I see... Anything else happen?]  
>"We made our third date," He grinned winningly at her when he said this. "Hey, is it just me though, or is she kinda like Izaya? I mean... way less annoying but..."<br>[Hmm?] Celty hadn't noticed at all... But she didn't know Izaya like Shizuo did, so she couldn't see all the subtleties.  
>[Shya is like Izaya? What do you mean?]<br>"I dunno... she just kinda reminds me of him... it's weird. She doesn't piss me off like he does, but she does remind me of him,"

[Oh, hmmm, well I'm pretty sure Shya isn't Izaya...] The Dullahan typed and then thought, but her curiosity won out.  
>[Where are you going for your third date?]<br>"The aquarium at Sunshine 60. She said she's always wanted to see it so," He shrugged.  
>[Great!] Celty was happy to hear that, [I'm happy for you Shizuo-san! Good luck, when is it?] Enough time for Izaya to find the <em>perfect<em> outfit, though he wasn't sure why he was making _such_ a fuss over it.

"Ah, Saturday," He grinned, he was already looking forward to it.  
>[It'll be busy I imagine] Celty said<br>"Yeah, but not much I can do about that," He agreed. Either way it would go well too and though most dating advice says kiss on the third he wasn't nearly brave enough for that. Izaya hadn't even considered that... Having never dated or had sex before, he didn't know about protocols or anything like that. The informant bided his time though, maybe shopped for the perfect dress to wear Saturday as Celty talked with Shizuo for a while.

* * *

><p>No time for a postscipt as I must run...like now. Love you all! <strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Backfire

**Yay! New chappy~! I am trying to update at least one story every day...**

* * *

><p>Finally Saturday rolled around and he met IzayaShya at Sunshine 60 plaza before they went in and up to the aquarium. Izaya wore a summery dress that reached the thighs and boots that came half way up the calf. He wore a cardigan over his shoulders that was short in the back but lengthier in the front. Izaya spent TWO WHOLE NIGHTS styling the wig for this day, putting curls in it as well as a half ponytail. Shizuo blinked when he saw 'her' too realizing he had never seen someone look so pretty though he had a nagging tug at the back of his head that he wouldn't mind seeing 'her' in a fur-lined hoodie and all black. He brushed that thought away and smiled.

"You look lovely," He commented.  
>"Th-Thank you," Izaya made sure to blush a little, he even added a little make up to hide the remaining traces of masculinity from his face and Izaya was pretty androgynous to begin with.<p>

"R-right, um... guess we go up..." Shizuo was trying to blend in today too and as a result he wasn't wearing clothing that made him look like a bar tender. Instead it was jeans -an old pair he'd had in his closet still- and a white t-shirt -again something he'd had in his closet for who knows how long. Izaya was a little disappointed, he missed the vest, Shizuo didn't look complete without it.

He went with Shizuo to the elevator though, and people kept filing in... Izaya had to be pressed close to Shizuo in order for the doors to close and though Shizuo didn't mind, he did notice that Shya was incredibly flat-chested... and fit against him like they were matching pieces of a puzzle. Izaya felt his cheeks flush, and he could hear his heart beat like crazy, it only reminded him of that night Shinra drugged them. Ah, damn it, Izaya squirmed in his boots lightly, 'Think of something else!' He couldn't remember that now or it would be definitely obvious he's a guy. Fortunately the uncomfortable elevator ride was over before too long and everybody piled out.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked, noticing Shya looked...odd.  
>"I-I'm fine," That was too close for comfort, Izaya thought, "I just d-don't really like c-crowded small s-spaces..." Shizuo nodded in understanding, everyone had a fear of something after all.<br>"Right, got it. You'll feel better if you drink something," He suggested. His own preference would be milk, it WAS his favorite, but drinking anything would calm him down on the rare occasions he had felt fear.

"M-Maybe, I-I like juice," Izaya did like juice, no lie there though he wondered why he was being so open with his preferences around Shizuo.  
>"Right," He nodded and got some of that, something fruit flavored like the tea... made sense in a way. Izaya smiled when Shizuo brought him a fruity juice.<p>

"Thank you Heiwajima-san." He found a bench to sit on and patted the spot next to him for Shizuo who sat next to him.  
>"You know, you can call me 'Shizuo' if you want..." He pointed out.<br>"Ah, then, Sh-Shizuo-san..." Izaya really had to focus otherwise he'd call him by the name he usually does. He sipped his juice with a smile and Shizuo couldn't stop himself smiling at that. He liked the way Shya said that, but it also made him think of Izaya...which was weird he didn't remember Izaya EVER calling him Shizuo... Izaya finished the juice and looked at Shizuo.

"Ready?" He smiled a little, "I wanna see the turtles~"  
>"Yeah, let's go," He grinned. He had tucked his sunglasses away once they were inside so he looked even less recognizable than usual. People certainly weren't avoiding him as much like this... Izaya grinned, and stood as he looked away and then grabbed Shizuo's hand.<br>"S-So we don't get lost..." Shizuo smiled and held 'her' hand happily. The turtles were interesting but Shizuo's favorite had to be the penguins. He liked how they were really clumsy in one area and incredibly graceful in another. Izaya took more pictures again, and they saw every creature there. The informant was having so much fun he forgot about pretending to be a girl.

"Should we go for dinner Shizu-chan?"  
>'<em>Hmm… now <em>_**that**__ was suspicious'_ Shizuo thought.  
>"Sure," He raised an eyebrow, "but...please don't call me Shizu-chan" Izaya blushed and hid his face, unable to believe he had made such an obvious slip up.<br>"S-Sorry! W-Want to go for Russia Sushi?"  
>"Yeah, sure. I like that place," He agreed.<p>

"Okay, I-I've heard it's really good." Izaya stammered and Shizuo nodded,leading the way though he did warn about the 'special' platter. Izaya blinked but nodded, and they were seated in a booth. Izaya found it extremely hard to concentrate now... Simon had eyed him warily but said nothing to either of them. If they were getting along that was good right? Even if Izaya was wearing a dress. Izaya ordered what he always did, and didn't have to worry since Shizuo didn't know what it was. Well, he knew what Ootoro was, he just didn't know Izaya liked it. Shizuo ordered something MUCH less expensive.

"Want to try some?" Izaya offered though, holding some Ootoro in his chopsticks for Shizuo.  
>"Uh...you sure?" He asked, though he was curious and Izaya smiled.<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Okay," He took the sushi from Izaya's chopsticks. He supposed technically it was an indirect kiss... would that make it okay for a real one then? It was pretty good though. Considering they've already gone all the way, a kiss wasn't bad... but Izaya was afraid Shizuo would figure it out if they did kiss, and somewhere along the course of these three dates he didn't want Shizuo to know.<p>

* * *

><p>Of course three dates became four...and then five and six. Before even Shizuo was aware of it he was in a real relationship with someone...and so was Izaya. Of course Izaya had forgotten his original intent for 'dating' Shizuo, and had a whole new closet too, but it was like Shya was a semi-different side of himself... Though six dates and no kiss yet, Izaya was worried about Shizuo's manhood. Shizuo did try. Every time though he was being reminded of Izaya and he was starting to wonder if he hadn't actually liked Izaya this whole time and simply refused to accept it because they were both guys. He hoped that was not the case, he really did but still...<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya, male clothing, was prancing down the streets of Ikebukuro in a good mood, humming to himself. He didn't have a date until three days from now and was wondering what to wear. Shizuo, on the other hand, was spacing out, half-watching the city street before him while he questioned his gender preference.<p>

'_Tralala_~' Izaya hummed, and spotted the blonde but made no attempts to hide wondering what Shizuo would do but Shizuo didn't seem to notice him for once, frowning as he finally crushed the butt of his smoke under one heel before glaring at the sky. This whole thing was annoying, but he had to figure it out too. Izaya touched his lips in wonder, Shizu-chan wasn't the same... He felt a twinge in his chest seeing that, and knowing he was the cause hurt even more... Izaya hid then, and when Shizuo walked past him purposely ran into the blonde. Shizuo blinked then scowled at the informant.

"What the hell do you want flea?" He growled.  
>"Shizu-chan~ aw, having love troubles~?"<br>"What the hell makes you say that?" He asked, his eye twitching lightly.  
>"Because~" Izaya smirked and then latched onto Shizuo's arm leaning into him suggestively, "Rumor has it you've got a girlfriend~ I feel left out and ignore Shizu-chan!" He made sure he didn't say 'Shizu-chan' the same way Shya had done accidently. Shizuo twitched and grabbed a street sign, yanking it out of the ground. It protested loudly, but it couldn't offer much resistance either.<p>

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't practice my batting swing on you,"  
>"Because you hate violence~" Izaya grinned, but didn't let go... He knew there was a slim chance he could avoid it, but he had his blade with him too, just in case. Shizuo twitched at that response, more irritated then before now.<p>

"Let me go," He said then in a deflated tone. He wasn't in the mood. Izaya looked worried for a second, and then frowned, this wasn't the Shizuo he loved!  
>"Shizu-chan!" He was desperate to get the blonde to react, and grabbed Shizuo's shirt collar and yanked him down for a kiss. Shizuo was so shocked that Izaya managed it too. His eyes widened, as did everybody else's and once he regained himself he managed to push Izaya away from his mouth.<p>

"Wh-what the hell-?"  
>"Shizu-chan... I hate you!" Izaya's hurt expression kind of resembled Shya's as he then ran off. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all! He wasn't actually supposed to LOVE a monster! Shizuo just sort of stood there in shock staring after Izaya. Then he went straight to Celty, she would know what the hell was going on...he hoped.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya was soon running blind, he couldn't see through tears, and went to duck down an alley but bumped into someone taller than Shizuo... and smelled like fish. Simon blinked and then sighed.<br>"Izaya, you should probably have never pretended" He said in Russian. Izaya's eyes widened, Simon knew from that time then, and his head lowered.

"What do I do now? I'm in too deep..." He spoke Russian in return. Simon frowned at the stupid informant.  
>"Tell the truth for once. You made the mistake, and either way you could end up hurt right? You could always break up with him as the female you though," He suggested. Still in Russian. Izaya didn't say anything, only frowned in thought, then he'd have to admit to himself a truth he didn't want to... He liked his second idea less, and wiped his eyes,<br>"I-I'll make my choice soon..." His Russian was flawless. Simon nodded and let it go at that. It was up to Izaya to make his own decision.

* * *

><p>[Sh-Shizuo-san?] Celty noted the odd look on the blonde's face<br>"I think... Hmm... where do I begin..." He frowned, "Izaya just...kissed me,"  
>[Wait? What-Izaya?-Kiss?-What] Her hands were shaking in shock and Shizuo nodded with a frown. "Celty... I think I liked it..." Celty stood there, still in shock now, but finally gained enough composure to type out.<br>[What about Shya-chan?] Shizuo frowned when he saw her message.

"I don't know what to do! Everything about her... it all reminds me of HIM! I mean...what if it was Izaya I liked the whole time and just thought I hated him? I don't...I don't know what to do anymore..."  
>[Would it be possible to think that Izaya was Shya?] Celty posed the theory, [You keep saying that Shya is nearly exactly like Izaya... And with the recent events, maybe Izaya's developed feelings for you?] He blinked at her message. Shya being Izaya? It made sense... it actually made so much sense he could have laughed. But didn't that mean he was in... he didn't want to think that. Attracted to Izaya. Yeah, he could live with that he supposed... so then... now he had to find Izaya and force the truth out of the little flea.<p>

"Thanks Celty!" He said with a grin before searching for Izaya.  
>[Y-Y-You're...welcome?] Celty tilted her helmet, not understand the conclusion Shizuo just came to...<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya was trying to hurry home, or even better to Shinjuku, Shizuo would catch him though. For one thing his thoughts were focus and for another he had long ago learned how to keep up with the flighty man. He even made it to Shinjuku before Izaya could. He waited near Izaya's apartment complex, out of sight. Thankfully, none of Izaya's humans saw him like this... Simon didn't count, and sure as hell Shizuo didn't count. He looked at his windows, his cheeks tear-stained.<p>

"Oi. Flea," Shizuo came out of hiding. He frowned at Izaya's face. Stupid flea making him feel guilty when this whole thing was Izaya's own damn fault too!  
>"Sh-Shizu-chan!" Izaya panicked, NO, this was all wrong! This was not how he intended it!<br>"What are you doing here?" Izaya tried to scowl, though he was impressed Shizuo remembered where his apartment was.  
>"I came to talk to you," The blonde eyed him warily.<br>"About what?" Izaya frowned, palming the knife he wielded  
>"A few things. Like for one do you prefer Izaya-kun or Shya-chan?" He asked. He watched for Izaya's reaction carefully. His eyes closed guiltily, wincing under the shame of being found out.<p>

"D-Don't ask me that."  
>"So you are her," Shizuo felt so relieved he could have cried. Good, now he wouldn't have to feel guilty.<br>"You believed it... Everyone did except..." Ah, Shizuo didn't need to know, "W-Why are you here? Just for that? Well, now you know." Shizuo shrugged and walked up to the informant now, looking slightly amused.

"Well, now that I know I don't have to feel guilty either," He smirked a little. Izaya stepped away, but not far either."  
>Feel guilty about what? Go away Shizu-chan."<br>"This," He said simple before forcing Izaya's lips to his own.

"MN?" Izaya's eyes widened and his heart ached at the feeling, gripping Shizuo's vest to try and push the blonde away. Shizuo would not relent though, Izaya had kissed him first after all and he was going to make the informant admit his feelings... well, maybe not tonight, but eventually. Shizuo simply moved so that they were standing closer together. No that was the opposite of what he wanted to accomplish, Izaya whimpered as he felt his body shudder. Shizuo didn't even have to hold Izaya's head in place now. He pulled the informant closer still, his tongue lapping against Izaya's lips.

"Mm-no, NO-" Izaya could feel his heart beginning to race, this wasn't good, just like being drugged his body was beginning to heat up and crave the blonde, something Izaya knew he should not be allosing himself to feel. Shizuo frowned a little now and pulled away.  
>"You're the one standing around looking all fuckable, so don't complain now after YOU kiss ME when I decide to kiss you back,"<br>"You weren't supposed to find out, no one was!" Izaya hiccupped, "You're not allowed to see me like this!" Shizuo sighed at Izaya's reactions.

"You're too damn stubborn, you know that right?" He grumbled. Izaya nodded, wiping his eyes, it was a flaw he was all too aware of.  
>"But I can't help it, my pride won't allow me to feel this way about you!"<br>"And what way is that exactly?" Izaya glared adorably stubborn at him, and then looked away.  
>"You can't make me say it Shizu-chan."<p>

"Not tonight. But I will. Oh, and we're still on for Wednesday, you don't get to back out flea," He smirked.  
>"You really are a monster Shizu-chan," Izaya sniffled.<br>"You really think that, don't you?" He frowned at the informant.  
>"How can I be convinced otherwise?" Izaya glared lightly, "You don't die when I kill you and you're too strong to be a human." Shizuo blinked and then he laughed. He laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes. That was it? That was the only reason? He was so infantile!<p>

"Shut up!" Izaya stomped his foot, "I-I'll show you up if you don't stop!" He blushed when he said that though.  
>"Oh really? And how will you do that~?" He teased, still chuckling.<br>"I-I mean I won't go to our date!" Izaya just admitted and confirmed it was a date.  
>"Ah, so if I stop laughing you'll come~?" He asked. He had stopped laughing, but he was still grinning and it made Izaya.<p>

"W-We'll see," He waved it off, damn the blonde! Shizuo was too handsome to argue with  
>"If you aren't I'm gonna hunt you down," He promised. Izaya held a shiver at that, he missed the good old days when he would taunt and Shizuo would chase him all over the city.<br>"W-Whatever... Just go away now."  
>"Fine," He smiled, and kissed Izaya again though before heading back towards Ikebukuro.<p>

"Stupid monster," He mumbled and locked the door behind him... He had two days to sort himself out, and hoped he could reach a decision by then. Shizuo was in an oddly good mood again, the last few days before the pieces had fallen into place he had been on edge and had snapped at the smallest thing, but the next two breezed by like he were on cloud nine.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Hey look, it backfired!<br>Shizuo: Duh...  
>Izaya: Damn it...<br>Seliphra:** Please review my loves! Those make me write my other stories and get me to edit this one for posting!**  
>Shizuo: It's true!<br>Izaya: *watches a movie in corner*


	6. First Date: Again

**I finished seperating this into the chapters though the others still need editing. There will be twelve and you get DOUBLE SMUT in this chapter. Yes. Llama and I love you THAT much. Also a note to Propoint who saw fit to prove how low their own intelligence was... not ONE other person has mentioned not being able to tell who is talking. Now, if you, my readers, ARE having difficulty figuring out who is saying what please let me know (though please to it more politely then propoint did) and I can fix it but I won't change anything with only ONE anonymous review. I tend to ignore it when ONE person says it because it usually means just them! **

**Formatting should be ACCORDING TO WHAT I WAS TAUGHT as such: Aligned left, capitalized first letters and proper nouns, starting a new LINE(not PARAGRAPH) for a NEW PERSON speaking, paragraphs being broken down into smaller ones if a giant TEXT BLOCK will occur otherwise, and appropriate usage of puntuation marks(commas, apostraphe's, colons, semicolons, quotation marks, question marks, exclamation marks and so on). **

**Now, if you were taught differently or not at all sorry, but that was how I was taught for TWELVE YEARS through the Canadian school systems. It's how I see published books. I don't get what is wrong with the formatting! Now on a side note if you're going to flame then GROW A PAIR AND STOP DOING IT ANONYMOUSLY! I honestly think you're one person at this point because all you do is say the same thing with the same way of saying it all anonymously so at this point I don't think you are anything more than one lonely loser with nothing better to do because TRUST ME, I have seen REAL formatting issues on this site. Do I then tell them it's bad and that I will refuse to read anything? No. I tell them how they can IMPROVE what they have and offer EXAMPLES of what was wrong and an EXAMPLE of how to fix it! THAT IS WHAT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS! If you don't offer that all you have done is flame and insult the author(In this case authors since there are two of us)**

**Long authors rant is now over. Enjoy the double smut.** **Also... please don't EVER use a movie theater like Llama and I portrayed. **

* * *

><p>Two days of hell for Izaya though, he didn't even go on the website or troll anyone, or-or anything... He sulked like a child, wondering who should go on this date with Shizuo. He browsed through the chat history for 'Shya' and frowned, what a farce. Wednesday, the time they agreed to meet, and Izaya was there again in drag. But he was wearing pants and a shirt with the wig and had a bag. Shizuo chuckled at the sight of him.<p>

"Shya-chan~" He said, going along with the farce. Izaya stood and frowned though.  
>"Don't call me that..." He couldn't lie anymore. The informant pulled and the wig came off, before he stuffed in the bag and pulled out his fur-lined sweater.<br>"I love all humans Shizu-chan... Prove to me you're a human."  
>"Mm? I bleed don't I? I have feelings too," He pointed out. He looked surprisingly feminine in those clothes, even with his jacket and no wig.<p>

"You're going to have to do better than that..." Izaya said, "S-So, let's get this thing started..."  
>"Yep~" Shizuo agreed with an amused chuckle. It was a movie date even though Shizuo wasn't all that big on movies. Izaya had been the one to say 'movie' and so Shizuo had agreed to it. Izaya had suggested it because movies were dark and he didn't really want people to see what he was going to do... Or what he dreamt about last night. The movie was pretty empty anyways since it was an obscure British Comedy he had chosen.<p>

Shizuo didn't understand a word of it either and his Kanji wasn't great so it was hard to follow subtitles. Either way, if Izaya enjoyed it, it was fine by him, but he knew he wasn't going to be really paying much attention to it. Soon Izaya wasn't either though as he leaned into Shizuo suggestively and looked at him. Shizuo blinked and looked down, then he grinned and leaned in to capture Izaya's mouth readily. So this was why Izaya chose the very back... Izaya kissed back then, and moved from the chair. Fantasy was going to become reality it seemed and Izaya shuddered, as he moved between Shizuo's legs. That had surprised the blonde a little, but his arms wrapped around Izaya's neck, almost lazily now as his tongue flicked over the informants lips lightly. Izaya didn't want a kiss though. His body craved something else, and he left Shizuo's mouth kneeling now and kissed at the hem of Shizuo's pants causing Shizuo to blink and then blush. Well, this would be interesting enough...

'Ah, cute~' Izaya thought seeing the faint redness in Shizuo's cheeks, as he unzipped the blondes pants with his teeth. Shizuo, meanwhile, hoped he didn't break anything and thanked god the only other two people were down near the front and genuinely watching the movie. Izaya was happy to find Shizuo like this, and fully hardened the blonde before sliding his mouth over the tempting erection before him. Shizuo let out a soft breath, remembering he had to stay quiet because he did NOT want to attract attention to them right now. Izaya moved his head then, licking and swirling his tongue around Shizuo's cock causing Shizuo to grip the arm rests on both sides of his seat, barely managing to not break them and bit his lower lip to keep himself from groaning in delight. Izaya took what he could into his mouth, massaging the rest with his hands as he sucked hard on the blonde's member.

"Haah!" Shizuo rasped out lightly, damn this was difficult! His hips wanted to buck too, but he didn't dare try it for fear he would hurt Izaya. Izaya purred and moaned around him now, he had forgotten how good Shizuo tasted and his actions made Shizuo curl a little at the sensation and gasp again... fortunately for him something funny had happened and the other two people there were laughing loudly.

Izaya heard the line, "You're a doctor, deal with it. Yeah mother fucker!" But focused at the task at hand, and moved his head a little faster on the blonde. Shizuo didn't hear anything now except for the soft warning crack from one of the arm rests... oops. He loosened his grip on them again as he tried not to make noise. Izaya chuckled at that, moving his tongue expertly now, swirling around the head and giving long licks along the vein along the underside of the shaft.

'Damn it why is he so good?' Shizuo thought. Ten minutes of struggling not to make noise OR break the arm rests as Izaya worked him like a pro and he finally felt his release building.  
>"I'm gonna," He managed to breath softly. The informant's eyes smiled as he hummed in joy, good thing he picked a theatre near his apartment, he didn't want to have to travel far in-ahem- this condition. The left armrest cracked loudly this time as it broke when Shizuo came in Izaya's mouth, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched tightly, a breath hissing out as he barely managed not to moan. Izaya jolted a little but managed to swallow all of it. The informant pulled off panting, but licked Shizuo clean and fixed him up, tucking his lover back inside his pants. Shizuo's was panting, but he was quickly regaining himself too. He also noticed Izaya needed a little attention now too... well, that would have to wait until they got home. Izaya sat down again, albeit rather awkwardly, trying to ignore it for now. He was able to survive till the end of the movie and stood to leave with Shizuo. Shizuo left with him, a small smirk playing at his lips the whole time.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Izaya pouted, he didn't like the smirk.  
>"Oh... just thinking of what <em>I'm<em> going to do to _you_ now..." He purred in the smaller man's ear happily.  
>"W-Well you can't do anything in public!" Izaya blushed and half contained a shiver.<br>"That's why we're going back to your place," He chuckled, but his gold eyes remained on Izaya's lithe frame. Izaya blushed as they walked, but he'd have to start walking faster since knowing Shizuo was staring at him like that was starting to make him horny again. Shizuo kept pace easily with him, his eyes never leaving him either. He was horny just thinking about what he was going to do with Izaya.

"Y-You're not hungry?" They hadn't eaten yet, but Izaya could already guess what Shizuo wanted to eat.  
>"Not for food," The blonde purred huskily in his ear. Izaya gulped, getting his key seeing his apartment around the corner.<br>"O-Oh, for what then?"  
>"I think we both know the answer to that, don't we I~za~ya~?" Shizuo teased lightly. Izaya shivered when he didn't hear a suffix to his name and finally got the door open. Shizuo followed him inside, and shut the door by pinning Izaya to it and kissing him. Izaya gasped, whimpering, Shizuo's too fast too.<p>

"Mm, Ah, Sh-Shizu-chan..." Shizuo growled happily against his neck before leaving a good and obvious mark on it.  
>"O-Ow, Shizu-chan," Izaya panted lightly. Shizuo moved his mouth more gently now along Izaya's jaw line, nibbling gently at him. Izaya hadn't had any action since they were drugged, only the contact as 'Shya' but obviously that was NOT enough. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck lazily. It was a similar story for Shizuo though -discounting the blowjob he'd just gotten in the theater, but that wasn't nearly enough either. He claimed the informants mouth again briefly before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom. There was a blow to Izaya's ego.<br>"Shizu-chan, put me down!" He was not a princess!

"Nope," Shizuo growled. Not until they got to where they were going. This was demeaning, highly embarrassing and a little comfortable... Izaya blushed furiously as he waited out the ride. At least the bedroom wasn't far and once they got there he was on the bed with Shizuo atop him. Shizuo went after Izaya's mouth again, determined to taste it again. Izaya complied, as hard as -or more- than in the theatre as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck again. Shizuo's tongue roamed hungrily through Izaya's mouth, dominating him there first as his hands started to work with clothing. The jacket came off in one piece... the shirt was ripped in two though. Izaya didn't care about the shirt, he had ten more just like it... Same with the pants.

"Sh-Shizuo..." Izaya murmured the blonde's name. Shizuo tore the pants too... oh well. One hand moved along Izaya's hips, feeling the shape as the other undid his own zipper. He would get the important part out and worry about the rest of his pants coming off later. Izaya didn't care either way, he just wanted what he knew was coming. His body shuddered in anticipation as he licked his lips. Again three fingers presented themselves to Izaya and Shizuo's gaze was locked on those perfect lips. The aforementioned perfect lips then engulfed the three fingers as he moved his head along them like he'd done to Shizuo in the theatre, licking them individually in his mouth. Shizuo groaned at the sight and feel tugging them back when they were sufficiently coated, one slipping easily inside the informant.

"MM~" Izaya's head rolled, "Sh-Shizu-cha~n!" Shizuo added the second one soon after, trying to get this part over with as fast as he possibly could... without going too fast.  
>"Mm, hah~" Izaya's back arched a little, his body remembers this feeling, and longed for it. The blonde stayed at two longer then he wanted to, but soon it was three and with three he was able to brush Izaya's prostate.<br>"AAH! AH, Sh-Shizu~o," Izaya moaned and squirmed now and finally he was ready. Shizuo's fingers slid out easily, both hands resting on each of Izaya's hips as he kissed the informants neck, pressing inside with a slow thrust of his hips.

"Nnng!~" Izaya tensed for a moment and then tried to relax but it wasn't quite there yet, "Anh Sh-Shizu-chan!" He didn't stop until he was completely inside, resting against Izaya's sweet spot to boot. It felt so good to be engulfed by this heat again... and still tight, Izaya's body probably didn't think it'd go through this again. It dreamed about it, but it had never experienced it since then. Izaya panted and tried to relax for the blonde. Shizuo's left hand moved over to stroke Izaya's erection in order to distract him from the pain and help him loosen up.

"Ah, Shizuo!" That made him tighten a little though, and he jolted and jerked in pleasure.  
>"Nn! Fuck!" Shizuo groaned in response, his hips moving on their own now in response to Izaya's movements.<br>"Anh! Sh-Shizuo~" The informant purred, his body loosening up with the blonde's thrusts. Shizuo groaned again, nipping Izaya's ear as he began a steady pace, bumping that bundle of nerves each time.

"MM! AH!" Izaya panted between moans, arching and writhing about, clawing at Shizuo's back in pleasure. Shizuo kept his pace steady, but not too slow either, just enough that he could go for a while like this and still let Izaya come, which didn't take long.  
>"AH! Sh-Shizu-cha, I'm gunna come!" Shizuo smirked, he wasn't even close yet. Good, he wanted Izaya to come more than once for him and he gave a particularly rough couple of thrusts into that spot, his hand moving faster on Izaya's length.<p>

"Shizu-!" Izaya clamped on him hard as he came with a sweet cry, but he stayed hard too. Shizuo shuddered at the sudden tightness, but he kept moving, his pace slowing a bit for now. No time to breathe or relax it seemed, though Izaya was hardly complaining, he looked at Shizuo with lusty red eyes... Purer than the night they were drugged. Shizuo's honey-gold ones locked with his then and he realized this wasn't just lust either, not on his part nor Izaya's. The words bubbled and festered inside the informant want to be spoken, but Izaya was stubborn, too stubborn to say them. Izaya's face was flushed bright red as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissing him hungrily making the blonde moan hungrily as his tongue fought with Izaya's in response, his pace increasing again to what it had been when Izaya had come.

The informant's body lit again as he produced more moans than before, the fight with Shizuo's tongue quickly becoming a losing one as Shizuo swallowed each moan Izaya produced for him as if they were water and he were parched. Heat coiled in their abdomens as Shizuo moved faster now making Izaya's legs folded up then, moaning louder as Shizuo reached deeper inside him, the blondes mouth moving to Izaya's neck.

"ANH! Shizu-chan! S-So good!"  
>"Ng! I-Izaya...G-gonna come," He gasped out, marking another patch of the creamy flesh on Izaya's chest.<br>"S-Shizuo~" Izaya arched again, as he came a second time clenching the shaft inside him. His name like that... the sudden tightness... the two combined were enough to send him over the edge with Izaya and he came inside the informant with a low gasp of delight. That felt even better than he remembered, but then again he didn't really remember that night very well, as he went limp panting heavily. Shizuo pulled out, though he didn't want to, collapsing happily next to the informant and pulling his body close, both arms wrapping around him and Izaya cuddled into him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan... I-I love you..." Izaya murmured happily and Shizuo grinned madly at those words.  
>"I love you too Iza-chan~" He said, giving the flea a nickname he knew would be hated.<br>"Sounds stupid," Izaya mumbled closing his eyes, and it wasn't long before he was asleep with that. Shizuo lay awake a while longer, but it was because he was stupidly happy. Though the internet was going to go wild about this, he just knew it... maybe he should go check that stuff out? ...Nah, maybe later. For now he would sleep and cuddle his flea.

* * *

><p>Izaya: You really, really hate flames don't you?<br>Seliphra: Yes. Yes I do. I even left this one so other people can see what 'more polite' means.  
>Shizuo: I dunno, if you don't say who is talking it's usually because the other person mentioned a name... or you know, you mention the other persons name so the readers should be able to figure it out right?<br>Seliphra: That's what I thought. ANYWHO Llama and I are doing a Kida/Mikado rp now... it's fun being Kida.  
>Shizuo: Yeah but you're basically you...<br>Seliphra: Nu uh! When I do Kida I'm less trollish!  
>Izaya: Yeah! So there Shizu-chan! Ah, the postscipt is getting long, so<strong> review humans~!<strong>  
>Seliphra: Please do! <strong>Please tell me if you're having trouble too because if there really IS an issue I don't know about it. Again, with only one anonymous review I assume it's just them or that they just felt like flaming.<strong>


	7. Trust Me!

**I post and I sleep. General consensus was my writing style is understandable and people can tell who is talking. Thought as much and glad you guys liked the double smut~! None in here but in the next chapter-**  
><strong>Shizuo: *slaps hand over Seliphra's mouth* Shh! You'll spoil the surprise damn it!<br>Seliphra: On a side note randomllama has some amazing stories too and you should all go check them out. Llama will be posting Lost(An AU collab with this author) And sooner or later a Kida/Mikado collab with this author. She will likely also post the other Dogs collab they have done. Seliphra does not post all her collabs with randomllama. randomllama posts some of the collaberations as well so look at her stuff! She also did a Dogs/Durarara! Crossover recently... it is EPIC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The main talk was about Shya pulling a wig off to reveal Izaya. Only one person was watching vividly, but most people still thought Izaya looked like a girl. Either way things would be interesting for a while now. Sure enough Izaya was going to be busy with damage control for a while, especially with rumors abound that he was a chick.<p>

In the morning -after he dared to move and shower and while Shizuo showered- he checked his usual sites to see what was posted-and mostly by Erika. Erika was only one perpetrator though... there were many others.

{Izaya's a chick!}  
>{No way! How can you tell?}<br>{I saw him acting awfully friendly with Shizuo in Shinjuku the other day!}  
>{I knew it! They're gay together!}<br>{Naw, Izaya was in girls' clothing! And he was wearing a wig at first too!} '_Damn it..._' Izaya sighed. He didn't really care what other humans thought now, just Shizuo.

{What were you looking at then? A guy or a girl? Pick one.}  
>{Idk... he always has been androgynous right?}<br>{Hey, you're right... he must be a girl!}  
>{That's what I think!}<br>{Damn it no! THEY MUST BE... aw damn it, at least it's still Shizaya~} Izaya frowned, she would not be persuaded... What did the Dollars have to say about this?

{Setton\ It's crazy lately...}  
>{Saika\ I'm not sure what to believe...}<br>{Bakyura\ Izaya is a guy. He's a guy who can crawl under a rock and die, but he is definitely a guy}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ I dunno... I thought so too but he is pretty androgynous...}<br>{Kanra\ Bakyura is still as mean as ever~! Not that I blame him but for a fact! I know Izaya is... male! Male, Male Male~~}  
>{Bakyura\ Not you again. You know, I change my vote. Izaya is SHE~! I met HER I would know!}<br>{Saika\ I did too...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Yeah, same... she was a pretty scary person... I got bad vibes from her/him.}  
>{Setton has left the chat room} Izaya frowned, guess she was still upset about being deceived.<p>

{Kanra\ Really Bakyura? Where's your proof Izaya's a chick?}  
>{Bakyura\ Her constant PMSing bitchy attitude =)}<br>{Saika\ *lol*}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Hey, but if that's been Izaya was the Shya on here... Izaya Orihara then?} Izaya blinked, '<em>Oh yeah... Mikado's sharper than he looks.<em>'  
>{Kanra\ Taro-kun's right! Shya was revealed to be Izaya, so that must mean Shya is Izaya and vice versa, therefore Izaya is a girl!} <em>'What the hell am I saying?<em>' Izaya wondered.

{Bakyura\ ... I thought for sure you would fight that to the end Kanra...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ So, was she acting like herself then or not? Was it all an act? Why does Izaya want Shizuo anyways? I've only known herhim to do things for personal gain...}  
>{Saika\ Why would Kanra fight that to the end?}<br>{Setton has joined} Izaya had for once asked her for help...  
>{Setton\ It must be love.}<br>{Kanra\ Has to be, don't any of you have someone special?} Izaya would have preferred if Celty was a little more reticent about that.

{Bakyura\ Izaya Orihara does NOT love. She doesn't know the meaning of the word.}  
>{Saika\ I have to agree with Bakyura on that one.}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ O-of course there's someone special to me! Not that I could ever tell him that...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ HER! I mean her!}<br>{Kanra\ O~ho! Taro-kun, tapping the realm of taboo~ I hope all goes well for you~}  
>{Setton\ R-Really Taro-kun? I'm rooting for you!}<p>

PM-Bakyura {Kanra\ You'd better hurry and catch him before someone else does~}  
>PM-From Bakyura {Shut it. Go die. I will}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ I was definitely talking about a girl! Typo! I swear!}  
>{Bakyura\ Hey, it's the 2000's Taro! No big deal if you're gay!}<br>{Saika\ ... Back to the matter at hand, Izaya really can't be in love... besides, Shizuo could do better...} Izaya frowned at that, stupid sword... He was better than any humans there after all, but that really made him question how much Shizuo did love him and since when.

{Setton\ E-Even if that's true Saika-chan, Shizuo's a good friend of mine, and I can say it is genuine love...} Even if a little on the violent side.  
>{Kanra\ See, The al-mighty Setton has spoken, thus is must be true!~}<br>{Saika\ Oh, I agree Shizuo might be in love, but there is no way Izaya is}  
>{Bakyura\ Hey uh...I gotta go, see you in a bit Taro~}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ Huh? You're coming over? Now?}  
>{Bakyura has logged off}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ Wait! Aw...well, I'll stay on until he gets here then...} Izaya smirked at that, maybe that will take those two away from this matter.

{Kanra\ Why do you think Izaya's incapable of loving Saika-chan?}  
>{Saika\ Have you met Izaya? All she's done is cause other people misery and ruin lives! I even saw him threaten to shoot someone once! S/he hurts people and manipulates them to his/her own ends! A person like that is typically known as a sociopath. Sociopaths don't love, not like normal people do}  
>{Setton\ I agree with you there Saika-chan} <em>Ouch<em> {But I-I've known Izaya for a while and... I have seen a change in him} Maybe he'll give Celty a little vacation for this

{Saika\ I'll believe it when I see it myself...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Same. Oops, Bakyura's here...see you later!}<br>{Taro Tanaka has logged out}

Shizuo was out of the shower by now, though he wasn't too keen on the thought of wearing his sweaty clothes from the night before. He wrapped a towel around his waist for now though.  
>"Maybe he'll actually learn something from me~" Izaya chuckled. The informant smirked wondering how long it will take the leader of the Yellow Scarves to bed his best friend. Not long at all was Izaya's bet.<br>"Izaya, I need your washing machine," Shizuo grumbled from the hallway.

{Saika\ Eh, sorry, I'm gonna go too, I have some homework to finish. Talk to you all later!}  
>{Saika has logged out}<br>{Kanra has logged out}  
>{Setton has logged out}<p>

Izaya stood and eyed the blonde before smirking.  
>"Maybe you should leave a set here from now on?" He suggested, though he put a load of laundry through the wash though, including Shizuo's clothing. That was not a bad idea at all in Shizuo's mind either, it would mean they were in a real and solidified relationship.<p>

"Maybe," The blonde shrugged, wondering what Izaya had been up to on his precious online world.  
>"We might not be the only gay couple in Ikebukuro~" Izaya grinned.<br>"Technically we're not in Ikebukuro right now," Shizuo pointed out, "and whose lives have you been toying with now?"  
>"True, but the Ikebukuro and Shinjuku area... Either way, we're not alone~" Izaya grinned, "and not 'toying' so much as 'teaching' them." Shizuo frowned at the informant.<br>"There's a difference?" with normal people, yes, but not with his flea.

"Oh relax, I'm being nice!" Izaya got up and went over to Shizuo.  
>"Right..." He wasn't sure he should believe it, but Izaya had proven he could fall in love of all things...so who knew?<br>"Do you have to work today?"  
>"Yeah, but not 'till later," Shizuo shrugged. They did more of their collections in the evening times since it was easier to catch people. Sometimes they would go early morning though if someone was doing a particularly good job avoiding them though.<p>

"Okay, well it's not as though your clothes were ready yet either~" Izaya grinned.  
>"Yeah. Pretty sure it'd be hard to work like this," He grinned back at the informant, clearly amused.<br>"You'd probably scare more people that way~" Izaya teased, making Shizuo shrug one shoulder. He was muscular he supposed, even if his frame was much thinner than it should be. To be able to lift vending machines he should be thick set and look more like Simon.

'_No reaction? Fine then,_' Izaya thought.  
>"You hungry Shizu-chan?" The informant moved past him to the kitchen as he spoke.<br>"Yeah," The blonde replied with a grin.  
>"Then you'll have to make do with what I cook," The informant pranced around the kitchen gathering supplies. Shizuo figured that as long as Izaya COULD cook it was no big deal and besides, he was only able to make really simple stuff himself, so if Izaya had housewife qualities all the better right? He could cook it seemed, and made enough for two to last them until dinner time.<p>

"If you're still hungry I can make more"  
>"Naw, I'm sure I'll be fine..." He said, looking at the food, mildly suspicious of it, "it isn't poisoned is it?"<br>"Why would I poison myself Shizu-chan?" Izaya frowned at the accusation as Shizuo shrugged again.  
>"Just checking..." He mumbled but he ate it all the same.<br>"Aw, you don't trust me~~?" Izaya pouted, munching the meal

"...It would be really foolish of me to trust you," the bodyguard pointed out.  
>"And yet you can make love to me no problem," Izaya huffed.<br>"That's different. Do I have to remind you of the fact that you've had me hit by a truck twice?"  
>"Don't forget shot," Izaya added with a grin.<br>"Technically that was the yellow scarves, but it was your fault the conflict got that bad... oh, and you've stabbed or cut me about a hundred times. I've learned you're very untrustworthy and therefore I shouldn't," He said simply.

"That was when I hated you," Izaya reminded, though he only started loving Shizuo after their second date.  
>"Mm. I'm still not sure you really love me," He pointed out. He didn't trust Izaya as far as Shinra could throw a vending machine.<br>"How can you doubt me?" Izaya asked, "I meant it Shizu-chan."  
>"You want me to prove I'm human, something everyone else can simply take for granted yet you expect me to trust you just with those words? You're going to have to prove yourself too you know,"<p>

"But that sounds like work Shizu-chan," Izaya frowned at that, hurt that Shizuo didn't trust him.  
>"Relationships take work. From both sides," He said, watching the informant. He didn't mean to be well... mean, but Izaya wouldn't accept it if he wasn't blunt about it either. Izaya finished eating in silence then, he didn't want to... He had already done enough while pretending to be a girl, didn't that count? It did and it didn't in Shizuo's mind. After all he had technically been lying during that time too only further proving Shizuo's point, but Izaya had never been in a real relationship before and he had no way of knowing these things either. Izaya cleaned the dishes and checked Shizuo's laundry... Oops... His white shirt wasn't white anymore. Izaya left something of Shya's collection and it was pink.<p>

Shizuo frowned but it would get him home so he could change at least. Either way at least his clothing was clean... Izaya tried not to laugh, but pink kind of did look good on Shizuo, and he watched the blonde leave before doing something and then trolled the internet. Shizuo went home as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't want to be caught wearing pink damn it! Still most people didn't notice or were smart enough not to mention anything.

* * *

><p>Even Celty saw it and ignored it but inside she had several questions and about ten minutes of laughter contained. Izaya decided NOT to troll about Shizuo's pink shirt, it was his fault after all and wanted to try and prove himself to Shizuo as Shizuo had raised several unfortunately valid points. It would be a start too, proving that Izaya could avoid taunting him if he really wanted to. Either way the only person who did dare mention it got sent flying half way to Okinawa.<p>

"That's my Shizu-chan..." Izaya declared when he later read about it over the net. He did love the blonde, but Shizuo expected him to show it and stuff... That would be hard for Izaya, as this was his first love. Of course asking for help never killed anyone before and though Celty was angry at him for lying to her and tricking her, she would do what she could to make the relationship work for Shizuo's sake. He was sort-of like her best friend after all. Izaya soon realized that was his only option too, as he ran through the people he did know. She was the most likely to be of any help, but not today, he wanted to try and figure it out himself first and spent the day stressing over it so much that he didn't sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Woo! Lots of online chats! And in the next chapter-*gets shot*<br>Izaya: Stop giving spoilers!  
>Shizuo: You killed her... *pokes Seliphra's body with a stick*<br>Izaya: No, if she was dead this wouldn't exist.  
>Shizuo: Huh?<br>Izaya: We are figments of her mind Shizuo, we aren't real. Seliphra is, randomllama is, but otherwise... not a single thing is real!  
>Shizuo: ...I'm confused *sadface*<br>Izaya: I know... now humans**, if you want to revive the author then review! Reviews will revive the author and get her editing and writing more!**


	8. Betting Pool

**Chapyterr 8! WARNING! This chapter contains lots of online chatting! Also Yasu means 'Peace' You'll see...**

* * *

><p>Shizuo on the other hand had an excellent night's sleep. He did speak to Celty though and laughed when she asked if he was a girl or a guy. He decided it might be time to join those online chats Izaya loved so much after all... he gave her no answer.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning Izaya woke, ate, and deleted an unknown email address. He didn't bother to read it either, as there was about seven of them. Since he hadn't figured anything out, he texted Celty to arrange a meeting... He really needed answers<p>

[Sure. Be there soon] She agreed, though she wasn't sure why she was going to help someone she didn't particularly like... Oh yeah, because he was dating someone she DID like. Izaya realized he had to start being nice to the people Shizuo liked, Celty was one, and Tom was too. Izaya arrived on time and smiled a little seeing the Dullahan.

[So what's up?] She asked as her horse slowed to a halt.  
>"H-How do you love someone?" Izaya realized how pitiful he must sound too, and was prepared for any mockery Celty came up with. Her helmet tilted to one side howver.<br>[What do you mean?]  
>"Sh-Shizu-chan doesn't trust me," Izaya mumbled shamefully, "he has his reasons, but I-I want him to trust me."<br>[Well, I don't blame him for not trusting you. You're going to have to prove it and it won't happen overnight]

"I figured that much, but," Izaya looked really troubled and very unlike Izaya at all, "but I don't know how... I-If I have to change or what?" She would have smiled at that had she a head. So Izaya really did love Shizuo then?  
>[Well, for starters be nice to him. Don't make so many people's lives hell for another] '<em>Give up trolling<em>?' Izaya thought in a minor panic and he frowned but sighed, "You think it'll work?"

[It's a start. I don't mean stop being yourself, but you do need to stop the more... unlikable activities like initiating gang wars.] She just HAD to mention that, didn't she? He nodded though, and sighed, still a little stressed out.  
>"Well, thanks Celty... I'll call upon you if I have any more questions." He laughed internally at the irony of an <em>information<em> broker needed information from someone else.

[Right. Good luck and be good to him! He really does deserve better, but he chose you so you better feel grateful!] She typed this last message before zooming off.

_'Why does everyone say that_?' He frowned, Saika and Celty both made it sound as if Shizuo had settled for the smallest prize at a carnival game. Part of it had to do with everything he had done in the past versus everything Shizuo had done. Shizuo definitely had the better karma points out of the two. Maybe that's where he should start then? Fixing his reputation? But there were some people that deserved what Izaya gave them... He glanced at an email on his phone and frowned, the same anonymous e-mailer.

That evening though Shizuo booted his computer up for the first time in... Well, he honestly wasn't sure and made himself a user name for the Dollars chat site. Izaya was there, and pretty much everyone else.

{Yasu has joined the chat room}  
>{Yasu has logged in}<br>{Bakyura\ Whoa, a new person?}  
>{Saika\ Um...w-welcome!}<br>{Kanra\ Hello~~~~~~~~~~~}  
>{Setton\ Welcome.}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ Welcome!}  
>{Yasu\ Hello}<br>{Bakyura\ I don't care what you say though Setton, my vote is still Izaya being female~!}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ As long as you don't flirt with her...}<br>{Bakyura\ Why? I hate her, besides, I'm in a committed relationship, you should know that~} Izaya smirked seeing that those two hooked up, he'll stop meddling then...

{Kanra\ So hurtful, Yasu-san, what's your take?}  
>{Yasu\ I dunno, I guess it could be either.}<br>{Saika\ Hm? What makes you say that?}  
>{Yasu\ Well, either way he's probably playing the part of one, so what does it matter?} Izaya froze, WHAT?<p>

PM-{Kanra\ Sh-Shizu-chan?}  
>{Setton\ You mean that he dressed like a girl, right?} Shizuo smirked. So Kanra was Izaya? Not that he was going to tell Izaya that he was Yasu.<br>{Yasu\ Well, that but think about it. Shizu-chan is definitely the stronger one and the rules of yaoi are simple!}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Please tell me you aren't Erika Karisawa...}<p>

{Kanra\ Definitely not~! Trust me on that, Erika-chan's less subtle about that...} No reply? Though he didn't care if he gave away his identity, Shizuo deserved to know at least.  
>{Setton\ And Shizuo is taller too, i-isn't that a rule too?}<br>{Yasu\ Yup! The taller, stronger person tops!}  
>{Bakyura\ No way! Izaya is WAY too proud to bottom! He hates losing control!}<br>{Yasu\ Well that's true, for all we know Shizu-chan is on the bottom...} Shizuo was intentionally typing his name like that to throw people off. He would have replied to Izaya's PM but... he had no idea how.

PM-{Kanra\ Shizu-chan... You don't know how this works, do you? If you come over tomorrow, I'll show you.}  
>{Kanra\ But even as a top, Izaya could lose control and things would be even worse! Hmm Izaya on top or not~? Wanna bet Bakyura?}<br>{Bakyura\ Not when you have insider information}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Huh?}<br>{Yasu\ The plot thickens...}  
>{Saika\ Hmm... so it does}<br>{Setton\ Why not open a betting pool?} Izaya was surprised she'd suggest something like that...

{Kanra\ YES~ You're brilliant Setton, Taro-kun make it a contest!}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ H-huh? Okay, but if some people have insider information should they really be allowed to bet?}<br>{Yasu\ Doesn't that just make it more fun for those of us who don't know?}  
>{Saika\ Hmm, it does in a way!}<br>{Bakyura\ Yeah, besides the person who DOES know might bet incorrectly to throw us off}  
>{Kanra\ ^w^ It'll be fun~~ And for a prize? The winner gets to pick the couple's next date?}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ Okay, but then they have to get Izaya's gender right too! And if there's more than one winner they each pick a date.}  
>{Yasu\ How do we know they would comply to that though?}<br>{Saika\ Yasu has a point, if they say no... I mean, Shizuo-san is nice and all, but if someone picks something he doesn't like or tries to force him to do something he might throw them}  
>{Kanra\ That's right! And there would be a problem if Shizuo hurt the humans Izaya loves so dearly... Well, the winners will still be allowed to pick the date, no matter how many tries it takes for the two to approve.}<p>

{Yasu\ I dunno... I still don't think it'll work}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ What about they get to say the date they would like to see the two on instead and hope they go on it?}<br>{Bakyura\ That's not really a prize}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ No, but at least no one risks being squished by a car...}<br>{Saika\ That's true}  
>{Setton\ That does seem like a better option, so I think it should work}<br>{Kanra\ n_n Then it shall be so! People get to wager on Izaya's gender and if he's top or not! When should the deadline be?}  
>{Setton\ I think two weeks is enough}<p>

{Bakyura\ Yeah, two weeks sounds fine... honestly I think we could find out faster. Don't ask Izaya though, She'll just lie like she always does.}  
>{Yasu\ That raises the problem of asking Shizu-chan though! Plus how do we know if someone really asked and what he really said?}<br>{Setton\ Good point, so are the guesses based on observation and past experience? Should the two in question be omitted from the bet?}  
>{Kanra\ You mean Shizuo and Izaya can't make a bet?}<br>{Setton\ Yes}

{Yasu\ But how would we know who they were or if they're even in the chat room?}  
>{Bakyura\ Yasu has a point, I mean I know for sure but I'll keep that to myself}<br>{Saika\ Yeah... I mean for all we know Setton, you're Izaya}  
>{Setton\ N-No, that-that's not possible! Please believe me, I-I'm not Izaya!}<br>{Kanra\ I'm not either Shizuo or Izaya either.} What a lie, but it was more fun this way too.

{Yasu\ Neither am I}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Or me}<br>{Saika\ Given that any of us could be lying I don't see the point in declaring ourselves, but I'm not either of them either}  
>{Bakyura\ I'm not, but Kanra? Go die. Go die. Please?}<br>{Setton\ What do you have against Kanra. Bakyura?}  
>{Kanra\ Ah-Ah, what was that about keeping to yourself~?}<br>{Bakyura\ Let's just say I know her from work...}  
>{Yasu\ ...okay? I guess you won't be elaborating though}<p>

{Bakyura\ Nope}  
>{Saika\ So how do find out who wins?}<br>{Yasu\ Good question...}  
>{Setton\There's the likelihood of there being multiple winners too, so we should put a limit on how many people can wager}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ How about just those of us using this chat?}  
>{Bakyura\ I like that, fewer winners, less creepy people, lower chance of the wrong people placing bets!} Izaya liked that too, since Erika wasn't in on it.<p>

{Kanra\ Agreed, then we can probably shorten the deadline if it's only us?}  
>{Saika\ Yeah, if it's just us we can probably know by tomorrow or the day after!}<br>{Yasu\ That's true. I still don't know how we could find out though...}  
>{Kanra\ Stalking is always an option~}<br>{Setton\ Maybe less creepy methods Kanra...}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Agreed. Hmm, what if all of us asks them? Then we EACH say what they said, some of us are bound to be honest about it, and whatever matches up the most frequently is determined as the truth?}<p>

{Saika\ That might work...}  
>{Bakyura\ I like it}<br>{Yasu\ Me too, but I'm still scared of being killed XD}  
>{Kanra\ Agreed~!}<br>{Setton\ Sounds good to me.}  
>{Taro Tanaka\ Then let the gambling begin! My vote is Izaya...female, so Shizuo is dominant}<br>{Bakyura\ Izaya is a guy. And Izaya is on top too}  
>{Yasu\ Izaya is a guy, Shizuo is on top}<br>{Saika\ Izaya is a girl... Shizuo dom} Izaya smirked, oh these humans! They were so much fun!

{Setton\ Izaya is male, and Shizuo is dominant}  
>{Kanra\ Izaya is a chick! Shizuo's submissive!}<br>{Bakyura\ WTH?}  
>{Saika\ Ooookay...}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ Well, we have the ballot cast, so now we must learn!}  
>{Kanra\ Oops~ I meant Izaya's a guy!}<br>{Bakyura\ Make up your damn mind...}  
>{Saika\ I say Kanra had her vote cast with fem!Izaya}<br>{Yasu\ You gotta admit, it is a possibility. For all we know that's how it is...}  
>{Setton\ Yes, but Shizuo -a man- submitting to a woman?} Yet that's kind of her and Shinra.<p>

{Saika\ Why not? He could be whipped for all we know}  
>{Kanra\ Mm, mm good point Saika-chan, do we really even know anything about their relationship?}<br>{Taro Tanaka\ We'll find out soon enough. Kanra, your vote is for female Izaya and she dominates him?}  
>{Kanra\ Yup~} Of course then he wondered if Shizuo would let him do that. No chance in hell Shizuo would let him actually dominate him. He was fine with him voting that way though.<p>

{Taro Tanaka\ Then we learn tomorrow what it is! In the meantime, gotta log!}  
>{Taro Tanaka has logged out}<br>{Yasu\ Yeah, me too, I have an early start tomorrow}  
>{Yasu has logged out}<br>{Setton\ Good night, I'm off as well, I can't wait!}  
>{Setton has logged out}<br>{Saika\ Right, me too}  
>{Saika has logged off}<br>{Bakyura\ ...like hell I'm staying here with just Kanra!}  
>{Bakyura has logged off}<br>{Kanra\ Alone~}  
>{Kanra\ Alone again~}<p>

{Kanra has logged out} Maybe he should try to fix that too, but he knew it would be hard to make amends with Masaomi without actually dying. Though getting him to hook up with Mikado was indeed a good start. It was even one that Shizuo would be impressed with. Shizuo slept well at least, though he knew he was going to be interrogated tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yasu is also Shizuo<br>Shizuo: SEE? I know how to use a computer flea!  
>Izaya: Hmm? Did I say you couldn't~? *innocent whistle*<br>Seliphra: *cough* Right... well, **review my humans**! I am working on my other stories too the rp's are just easier to post so... yeah. ENJOY!


	9. And the winner is

**PLEASE READ: Okay so the RP fics are going to be what get updated more frequently at the moment as we got some pretty bad news. My Dad, as some of you know, is fighting cancer. Unfortunately today we learned he doesn't seem to be responding to treatment. As a result things are going to get more difficult and time is going to be taken up with me looking for a job(more hours in to that then I already am putting) and helping take care of him as he starts a new treatment program(which we're praying will work). Please don't get mad at me for taking a while to update my other fics or this one as I do have a lot of things happening in the real world and fanfictions -while an excellent coping strategy- are not something I can spend all my time on anymore.**

**On a side note:**  
><strong>[Celty talking]<strong>  
><strong>["Text message from anyone to anyone"]<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya wasn't looking forward to that, and decided dressing like a girl to mess with them was a BAD idea... He slept better than the night before, but it still wasn't as restful as he'd like. Shizuo woke to the buzz of his alarm clock too early and groaned. He only meant to turn it off but it broke when his hand slammed down on it... woops. Third one this week. Izaya woke before his alarm for some reason and stared at it while it beeped at him, but he got up nonetheless and ate and then dressed. He headed out early too, trolling the area before the meeting time. The people of the online chat had agreed to meet in one location and ask them all at the same time to avoid trolling on Izaya's part which irritated him to no end. Shizuo waited for him too and naturally the first to ask would be Kida. Shizuo made no mention at all of the online chat to Izaya and feigned ignorance too. Kida bounced up, Mikado in tow though.<p>

"Oi! Are you a man or a woman Izaya-kun?"  
>"Obviously, I'm a man~~" Izaya grinned, his hands were in his pockets and he shrugged them up<br>"Told you Mikado!" He grinned.  
>"Y-you're the one who said he was a woman..."<br>"Sorry boys~" Izaya grinned, putting his arms down again, "I'm a guy just like you~" Izaya glanced over when he heard Celty pull up.

[I knew it! And Shizuo is on top right?] She asked.  
>"Nope~ I am!" Izaya grinned madly then. Shizuo blinked and scowled at the remark he'd overheard.<br>"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled.  
>"Hmmm~" Izaya looked at him innocently, "I'm talking about pushing you down and having my way with you Shizu-chan~"<br>"...and you're lying about our sex life because...?" Izaya stopped himself from blushing when Shizuo said this.

"I'm not Shizu-chan!" He smirked. Shizuo sighed softly and shook his head grinning despite himself.  
>"Why are you guys so interested anyways?" He asked, continuing to feign ignorance.<br>[Something else to talk about?] Celty shrugged, at least they weren't destroying anything anymore.  
>"Yeah, Mikado and I just wanted to settle a dispute between the two of us. He said you were on top, I said no way." Masaomi replied making Shizuo grin in amusement.<br>"Well then I~za~ya~ since you and I can't seem to agree I think I'll just have to prove it to them~"  
>"Huh, what?" Izaya questioned, and then figured it out, stepping back in a panic... He didn't want humans to see him like that!<p>

"Shizu-chan, don't even think about it!"  
>"Well then, admit you're on the bottom," Shizuo's grin was almost evil now as he advanced readily on the smaller man.<br>"Shizu-chan..." Izaya frowned and kept backing up, unaware that his behavior was bottom material, "I'm warning you, don't you dare prove it!" Shizuo continued to advance, backing him into a wall before nipping Izaya's best turn on spot... now it was partly punishment too for lying.

"Ah!" Izaya couldn't stop it now... "Shizu-chan! Don't!"  
>"Don't what~?" He teased and Kida frowned, realizing that he was wrong. Izaya was indeed a bottom...<br>"N-Not here," Izaya blushed then... Making the winners, Shizuo and Celty... Shizuo pulled away now with a grin.  
>"Proved it," He sat, clearly pleased with his victory. Izaya was still flushed, and a little turned on by the blonde, as he awkwardly sat next to Shizuo.<p>

[So that means I won? By the way, does anyone know who Yasu-san is?] Celty typed out. Shizuo blinked at the message.  
>"Won? There was a bet or something?"<br>[Y-Yes... We made a bet on your relationship... First part was to guess Izaya's gender and then to guess who dominated,]  
>"...Why?"<br>"F-for fun..." Mikado mumbled, hiding behind Kida who eyed the other blonde carefully but Shizuo simply looked amused by the idea.

"Yes, and since we can't identify Yasu-san Celty is our winner and she gets to pick our next date~" Izaya grinned.  
>"And I'm going to agree to this because...?" He looked less amused now.<br>"We don't HAVE to go where she suggests you know," Izaya smirked.  
>"Fine, fine, suggest away then..."<br>"So you ARE Kanra!" Mikado said suddenly looking at Izaya. Izaya blinked, Mikado's only figuring this out NOW? Then he smirked.

"And if I am?"  
>"Then...it makes a lot of sense about a lot of things... hey! You said you were a girl AND on top!" Izaya chuckled at Mikado's flustered response.<br>"Oh Mikado-kun, your reactions are amusing~ Why would I be honest about that? I didn't purposely vote to win, right?"

"A-ah... I guess not..." Mikado agreed and Shizuo just shook his head.  
>"You told them you were a girl?" Shizuo asked sounded genuinely amused.<br>"And now Mikado, you know why I hate Kanra so much~!" Kida said cheerfully.  
>"Yes, ah... Kida-kun, I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to you." Izaya was earnest<br>"Right... I'm not ever going to believe that you know..." It was around then Anri showed up...at last.

"O-oh... Hi everyone..."  
>[Hello, why are you so late Anri-chan?] Celty asked her.<br>"S-sorry... I had some things to take care of, is it all resolved then?" She asked.  
>"Yup! Want to take one last guess?" Izaya offered though.<br>"You're a guy. Shizuo-san is definitely on top..." She said with a sigh.

"Well, congrats!" Izaya grinned, "There are two winners, since we still don't know who Yasu-san is."  
>"So what, now she gets to decide a date for us too or something? And this Yasu guy too?" Shizuo looked displeased by the thought though he knew exactly what his plans were.<br>"Like I said Shizu-chan, if we don't really like it, then we don't have to go on the date they suggest."  
>"Fine, fine... So Celty, let's hear your suggestion first,"<p>

[Uhm... Ah, they have to go to the beach]She typed out and Shizuo nodded,  
>"That doesn't sound too bad actually... um... who are you again?" He asked looking at Anri who blushed since this was the third time he'd forgotten her. Izaya face palmed then, oh Shizu-chan.<br>"Anri Sonohara..." Izaya sighed, "What's your suggestion?"  
>"O-oh, I was thinking th-the amusement park might be fun for you guys..." Shizuo frowned a little. He'd leave that one up to Izaya... roller coasters made Shizuo sick though.<p>

"Ah... Well, we'll see," Izaya said with an apologetic smile, he saw the frown and would have to ask later though the park had other rides too.  
>"Are we waiting around for this other guy or what? You can ask him later can't you?" Shizuo was getting bored, and he had work today too.<br>"Yeah, I can message Yasu-san," Izaya nodded, "you have work Shizu-chan?"  
>"Yeah," Shizuo nodded, "better get going then, see you later" He stood and said his goodbyes to the other -though he did give Izaya a kiss on top of his head if only to see him flustered and embarrassed again before heading off to meet up with Tom. Embarrassed he was, Izaya frowned at first, but then couldn't help but smile... He really did love Shizuo.<p>

[I told you Izaya could love] Was the message Kida, Mikado and Anri got to see briefly. She didn't let Izaya see it, but she was clearly amused too by how obvious he was in that moment. He shook it off soon enough though.  
>"Ah, well if Shizu-chan's gone, I'll go too! I have work to do as well~"<br>"Right... work" Kida shook his head and stood between Izaya and Mikado and Anri as though trying to protect them from the man's essence.

"Relax Masaomi... I'm not going to bother you three anymore~" Izaya grinned and then walked off with a light skip.  
>"Ugh...never gonna believe a word he says," Kida shook his head though before the three and Celty headed off to do their own things as well. Celty knew he was honest about that, he had caused them enough grief as it was, especially Masaomi. Izaya trolled people that needed to be trolled though now. Shizuo just collected debts... only one vending machine thrown too. Damn how convenient they were in Japan though, why must they line the streets?<p>

* * *

><p>The informant was hanging around the spot they had met that morning and texted Shizuo.<br>["You done work?"]  
>["Yeah, just finished"] Shizuo replied back.<br>["Wanna have dinner?"] Izaya had some time earlier to get groceries, and something Shizuo would like. Shizuo smiled at the thought.  
>["Yeah, where can I meet you?"]<br>["Same place as this morning, I'm waiting for you Shizu-chan~"] Shizuo was there soon enough -though he did remember some spare clothing this time so he wouldn't be stuck with a pink shirt again.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned when he saw his blonde, "I bought something you'd like, or at least I hope,"  
>"Oh?" He asked, smiling when he saw his flea.<br>"Yeah, and sweet things for dessert~" The informant said and Shizuo chuckled and kissed Izaya lightly.  
>"Well then, to your place we go~" Izaya kissed back and off they went...<p>

* * *

><p>The informant put on an apron to cook, and made something the blonde would enjoy, nothing to bitter or spicy though the chicken came out drier than he'd have liked. Shizuo enjoyed most things, but he liked cake and milk the most. His palette had never grown up with the rest of him. Cake was for dessert. Izaya poured his monster some milk to go with the dry chicken, but the spices made up for it. All in all a good meal though but Shizuo was interested in something other than cake… once he'd eaten some of it anyways.<p>

"All right, Yasu-san..." Izaya smirked, "What's your idea for out date?" Shizuo chuckled, having known there was no point in trying to hide it from Izaya."  
>I was thinking a night in~"<br>"O-Oh?" Izaya blushed excited already by his lover's words. Shizuo smirked a little and moved to claim Izaya's mouth. They'd already finished the 'dinner' portion of just that, so now they just needed a little intimacy.  
>"Mm," Izaya should have known... but he wasn't complaining as he kissed back, leaning into the blonde. Shizuo took his time exploring Izaya's mouth this time before he pulled away at last.<br>"Now, shall I carry you to the bedroom again~?"

"That is if you can catch me Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked, and slipped away from the blonde and began running for the door. Shizuo smirked as well and chased after him happily. He did miss this, he had to admit. Izaya took many turns through his apartment though, heading straight for the exit would be no fun after all and he did want his Shizuo fun. Shizuo eventually just waited for him to come around again and hid so he wouldn't know he was there, snagging the slippery informant as he went passed.

"Caught you~"  
>"Ah, Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked at him, "you're a very good monster~"<br>"And you're a slippery little flea~" He nipped Izaya's neck before lifting him like the princess he was.  
>"Nnn," Izaya's arms hooked around Shizuo's neck though and he nipped the blonde's ear. Shizuo took him straight to the bedroom too, setting him down and stripping his own vest and shirt before crawling over Izaya with an amused grin.<p>

"Wh-what do you have planned?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know before hand, but at the same time he was thrilled and excited.  
>"Oh... wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would I~?" He purred, slowly stripping Izaya of his clothing.<br>"N-No, but what if I don't like it?" Izaya purred, as if... Shizuo snorted as he worked off Izaya's pants.  
>"Fine then, safety word's banana~" He taunted. Izaya had to laugh at that, and he wanted whatever Shizuo had planned. First things first... Shizuo licked his lips, then Izaya's cock to give the informant the same treat Izaya had given him in the movie theater. Izaya shuddered at the sensation.<p>

"Nn, Shizu-chan~" The informant was hard in no time, the anticipation was enough to turn him on and then Shizuo did the rest. Shizuo licked and sucked at Izaya's member, tasting every inch of that too.  
>"AH!" Izaya's hands tangled in the blonde locks as his legs parted and his back arched, "Shizu-chan! Ahn that's- AH GOD!" Shizuo hummed lightly as he sucked at Izaya like he was his favorite candy and in a way he was...<p>

"Unh! Shizuo~" Izaya panted lightly, not good being new to the game, his endurance didn't last long, or maybe it was because Shizuo was that good? It didn't matter.  
>"AH! Shi-Shizuo! S-So hot-AH~ AH, Shizuo!" Shizuo hummed again and took ALL of Izaya into his mouth before humming again, contentedly.<br>"AH!" Izaya tensed, it was so hot! His body trembled as he felt his release build rapidly, "AH, SH-Shizu-chan, I'm gunna... gunna come!" Shizuo purred at the thought but he stopped deep throating his lover at the warning too.

"AAH!" Izaya didn't last much longer with Shizuo's warm mouth on him, and arched coming into the blonde's mouth, "Shizuo!" Shizuo swallowed every drop before pulling off, smirking a little.  
>"You're cute when you come~" He purred.<br>"Hah, hah... Shizu-chan..." Izaya panted, "y-you're the only one who gets to see me like this after all..."  
>"Oh, I know. I'd have to kill anyone else who saw <em>this<em> face," He purred, moving between Izaya's legs now to nip and tease his neck. Izaya closed his eyes, looking positively rape-able in Shizuo's eyes and shuddered.

"Shizu-chan..." Shizuo groaned at the expression. It made him so hard it hurt! He immediately began removing his pants. Izaya heard and watched, staring in wonder and awe of the organ that had entered him before and was about to again. He gulped a little too, it had hurt before, but it shouldn't the second time right? Technically the third if one counted the night they were drugged and drunk. Shizuo gave Izaya his fingers now.  
>"You really are too cute for your own good sometimes..." He grumbled.<br>"Only for you~" Izaya purred, taking them and licked them like an ice cream cone.

"Good, anyone else see's that rape-able expression on you and I really will throw someone to Mars," He grinned and watched. Izaya smirked, now torturing Shizuo a little making sure the blonde could see his tongue as he wetted Shizuo's fingers. Shizuo was not immune either and his free hand ran slowly along his own length to tide him over as he watched the show, finally though he took his fingers from the other and inserted one inside him.

Izaya whined when Shizuo pulled his fingers away, but he supposed that this was an okay alternative... his body adjusted quickly to the digit this time and Shizuo soon added a second finger, watching him now like the scene before him had zero effect on him at all -which would be the biggest lie of the century. He was really turned on seeing Izaya like this. Izaya squirmed and writhed, he would only get like this for Shizuo though, and with this he was hard again in no time. Shizuo added the third finger to his lover now. If anyone ever harmed Izaya... yes, this was his. People did not touch what was his.

"Nn~ AH! Hah, Uhn~~" Izaya winced a little at first but it soon passed and was replaced by moans. Shizuo wondered if he could make him come again like this, though his own need was becoming too much to ignore too. Still, he pleasured Izaya with his fingers for a while. He wanted Izaya to feel no pain at all when he entered him. Izaya probably come just like this, but it wasn't enough for the informant either and he wanted more too.

"Shizu-chan-SHIZU-CHAN! H-Hurry Damnit~" Izaya whined pitifully and Shizuo smirked.  
>"What's the magic word~?" He teased.<br>"Uhn! Fuck, Shizu-chan! P-Please!" Izaya moaned and Shizuo grinned before removing his fingers and entering Izaya with a swift thrust, groaning as he buried himself completely in Izaya's heat.  
>"AH!" Izaya's eyes widened in shock, "UNH! S-Shizu-o!" He barely felt pain and his noises were ones of pleasure to be filled by his lover. Shizuo noticed he wasn't in as much pain this time too and he began a steady pace, rocking his hips happily. Izaya's back arched this time, meeting Shizuo's thrusts.<p>

"AH! Shizuo!" His legs trembled from the pleasure that caused his body to heat up intensely.  
>"Nn, Izaya..." Shizuo groaned, moving forward to start pounding mercilessly into Izaya's prostate, nipping the informant's neck as he did so.<br>"Ah-AH! No, t-too much, AH!" Yet his body loved it, the rush of pleasure and heat, and having his neck nibbled on made him tighten and that only spurred Shizuo on, making him move faster, harder into his lover. He left mark after mark on Izaya's neck, claiming him, marking his territory. Izaya clawed all over Shizuo's back in return, moaning the other's name constantly with each thrust like a mantra. Shizuo felt his climax building now, and sex had never been this good... no one but Izaya made him groan like this. One hand grabbed the headboard to steady himself a little and he grinned when he heard it crack. Izaya heard it too, and he didn't like Shizuo breaking his things.

"AH! Shi-Shizuo, y-you better p-pay for that!"  
>"Nn! Yeah, w-whatever," The blonde didn't care right now. It was a mistake anyways.<br>"AH! Hah, in-in fact~ make it t-two!" Izaya groaned and shuddered, his release starting to pick this moment to build rendering his threat pointless. Shizuo gave his prostate a particularly hard thrust in retaliation and nipped Izaya's ear.

"UWAAA! SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya tightened a little in a conditioned response to that pleasure, as well as fighting off his second release  
>"Haah! I l-love you~!" He groaned, the already broken headboard splintering further under his grip, though his other hand held Izaya's hip with great care.<br>"AH!" The words warmed Izaya further by ear, and he hissed trying to hold back, "Sh-Shizuo! I -I _can't_! _I-I'm coming_~~~" Izaya tensed fully around him as he came hard against their abdomens.

"Ngh!" Shizuo came with him, unable to fight his own release any longer. He kept moving until they were both spent and pulled out before lying next to Izaya.  
>"I love you Shizuo," Izaya grinned and nuzzled against the blonde.<br>"I love you too Izaya~" He wrapped his arms around the raven happily, pulling him in close, "and... sorry about the headboard" He was grinning though.  
>"Your face doesn't say you're sorry," Izaya pouted childishly, "you'd better replace it, you know"<br>"Like I can afford the furniture you buy!" Shizuo pointed out.

"You break it, you buy it~" Izaya smirked, "or you treat me to both those dates Celty and Anri suggested~"  
>"Fine, but I am not going on a roller coaster," Shizuo agreed.<br>"Very well, I can deal with that~" Izaya smirked and kissed him Shizuo kissed back of course, nipping playfully at Izaya's lips. Izaya shivered a little at that, but allowed his lips to part and let his tongue play with Shizuo's. He knew they wouldn't sleep yet if Shizuo kept nibbling his lips like that. Nope... Shizuo ended up taking him for another round that night before allowing Izaya to sleep.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Heh, so yes, Shizuo, Celty and Anri win. And Shizuo broke the bed... woops.<br>Shizuo: Isn't that kinky?  
>Izaya: No when I have to replace it... jerk.<br>Shizuo: Hey, you're getting _two_ dates out of it, why are you complaining?  
>Izaya: You broke my bed you protozoan!<br>Shizuo: Why you little-  
>Seliphra: Ah... right well then, since the postscript has officially been hijacked by these two...<br>Anri: H-hello everyone...  
>Seliphra: Anri, what are you doing here?<br>Anri: I came to keep you company since those two are going nuts in the corner trying to kill each other...  
>Seliphra: Ah, well, thanks then. Now readers,<strong> review! You have no idea how much it helps. Especially right now.<strong>


	10. Abduction

**Ho-ho-ho! An update! Happy birthday everybody! I would have gotten it up sooner but this was honestly the first chance I got... dear lordie, life is busy. On that note I will not be starting any new stories until I finish all the works in progress up here. That includes some of my older stories, so if you were reading my fruits basket stuff... it'll be updated! Eventually. I want to finish off this, Alternative Addiction(Not that anyone seems to be reading that...), Sick and Survival. Super short chapter and I apologise, you will (hopefully) get something more soon.**

* * *

><p>Izaya didn't remember falling asleep that night... But he knew he had a good night... He woke up to his alarm clock blaring, thankfully it wasn't on Shizuo's side of the bed. If it was he would have accidently broken that too after all.<p>

"Make it stop..." Shizuo grumbled though, he didn't have to work today and he wanted to sleep some more. Izaya did stop it, but unlike Shizuo he had several meetings that day.  
>"I don't want to work... Shizu-chan, show up for me~" Shizuo grinned a little at Izaya's childish request. "Nope, I get today off for once,"<br>"No fair Shizu-chan!" Izaya pouted.  
>"Oh~?<br>"You break my headboard, and make love to me so that I can barely walk without limping, and I'm sure you would have broken my alarm clock if you were next to it," Izaya listed, "it's fair you go to work for me."

Shizuo chuckled, "I'm paying for the headboard by agreeing to those dates, and I didn't break your alarm clock... besides, it's your own fault for being so fuckable if you can't walk~"  
>"You make me that way Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted<br>"Well, I'll run you a bath and make you breakfast then," He kissed Izaya's forehead gently.  
>"That would be nice... Thank you..." Izaya still pouted regardless. Shizuo, however, grinned and got up before running his adorable flea a bath and setting him in it. While Izaya was in the bath the blonde made breakfast.<p>

"Monsters don't cater to princess fleas..." Izaya mumbled under the water but smiled, his very own monster. Shizuo could care less if Izaya still called him a monster... so long as Izaya could admit to loving him too. Besides, Izaya was always going to be the flea to Shizuo, the meaning was just different now. The bath was enough that Izaya could get out and dry himself and he came out with the towel around his waist.

"Smells good Shizu-chan!" Shizuo blushed a bit. It was just eggs and toast... scrambled eggs at that. He wasn't great at cooking.  
>"Yeah, go get dressed would you?"<br>"Does it tempt you Shizuo?" Izaya purred at that.  
>"Yes, so if you want to walk for your meetings instead of being carried I suggest you put some clothing on," Izaya blushed; <em>that<em> would be worse. Izaya had a reputation as an information broker after all, he would lose that to be carried in princess style by Shizuo-his supposedly worst enemy. The raven-haired man promptly put clothes on then and then came back to eat. Shizuo smirked a little knowing full well that victory was his and served up the food to the now dressed Izaya.

"Itadakimasu," Izaya mumbled and ate. Shizuo didn't fight fair, he decided. After eating he cleaned and headed out to his first meeting. Shizuo didn't feel like hanging around Izaya's place since it made him uncomfortable to be there without Izaya there too though he did poke around a little before going home. He wouldn't find much, unless he looked behind some books. Then he'd find Celty's head, but other than that Izaya didn't have much, other than his messed up game. Meeting after meeting, language after language... Izaya never tired of the humans that bought his words. Fortunately for Izaya Shizuo _didn't_ inspect that carefully, though he did wonder about the game board. Three pieces were grouped together, and there were two that seemed to be knocked over on each other...

* * *

><p>The informant pranced to his next meeting when his cell went off with an email and he frowned seeing the same nameless sender. Of course if he had bothered to read the emails at all he might have taken things more seriously but Izaya didn't have time for that, especially with no subject or return address; they wasted precious space so delete! He resumed prancing to his next meeting. He really should have read them though. As he skipped through an alleyway he was hit hard over the head by one of many people who wanted to see Izaya suffer. If it weren't for the element of surprise they'd have never landed the hit, but Izaya had been in a good mood from being laid and his meetings were going smoothly; until now when he wouldn't show up for Shiki's meeting at any rate. He hit the ground hard, knife falling out of his pocket. He had to be tied of course, they knew from watching his fights with Shizuo that Izaya was slippery as hell. The informant was then thrown into the back of a large, though inconspicuous van and driven away...<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya: Wait...<br>Seliphra: Hey look! Llama and I kidnapped Izaya!  
>Shizuo: Who is this llama...I will kill it.<br>Seliphra: Not it. Her. Randomllama is the coauthor. She controlled Izaya entirely. Oh and Mikado and Celty too...ON THAT NOTE: I ONLY PUBLISH HALF THE COLLABERATIONS I DO WITH RANDOMLLAMA!  
>Izaya: WHy only half?<br>Seliphra: So she gets to have some. That's **right**_, t**here are more fun rp stories like this one on HER PAGE!**_ Including an Akira/Shiki(Togainu no Chi), Mikado/Kida(Durarara!), Heine/Badou(Dogs:Bullets & Carnage) and Taro/Maki(Cafe Kichijouji De)! However where people read the ones I put up, no one seems to read the ones she puts up and she is begining to lose faith in her writing, but she's quite good! I honestly hope some of you will go check out the collabs that she posted as well as some of her own work! (She did the most hilarious Dogs/Durarara X-Over I have ever read! Actually, the only one.. called Too Much Information) She did an adorable songfic to Kida/Mikado too recently and has only gotten one review...  
>Shizuo: Only one... doesn't that make authors sad?<br>Izaya: Yes, and when authors are sad they murder their plotbunnies...  
>Shizuo: *scared* Isn't that animal cruelty?<br>Seliphra: In a way... now people, I know some readers don't get why authors beg for reviews so I will explain now before I beg for mine... again... We can look at traffic. We can save all the emails we get for alerts and favourites... we could. But not all of us can or do. Reviews, however, we can read over again and again for**_ fresh insperation._ Reviews are a solid piece of evidence that someone read what we have worked hard on to write and liked it**. And that's important to writers! It keeps us updating and writing! As for me, each review I get now gives me just that little boost I need to get through my hectic and often stressful days right now! They put a smile on my face and lift my spirits enough to deal with crap for one more day! So, get the message yet?  
>Izaya:<strong> Review humans~!<strong> And not just on this story, on _every_ story you read!** You will never find an authour who does not want reviews**. I guaruntee it.  
>Shizuo: You sound like the guy from those 'Moores' commercials...<p> 


	11. Rescue

***Finally updates this* I was a little lazy with editing today... forgive plox. I will likely go through it again later and fix up random things. Blah... feeling uninspired for everything atm...no real reason for it though...** **second last chapter...**

* * *

><p>When Izaya came to he wasn't happy.<br>"Ow," He groaned, his head hurt, his arms and legs hurt, and he felt the thing he was in was cold, hard and moving. Izaya couldn't move either. Oh yeah, he was not happy. His arms were also behind his back and tied down in a way that he could not simply move them over his head or under his feet.

"He woke up," The one sitting in the back grumbled.  
>"Where the hell am I?" Izaya tried to focus as well, yup, his arms hurt.<br>"Why the hell would we tell you?" The man grunted then, kicking him hard in the ribs. They had removed all his knives too, each and every one of them. Izaya hissed lightly, but Shizuo hit harder...  
>"What the hell do you want with me?"<p>

"Mm? You'll find out soon enough. When we get to where we're going," They were heading to an abandoned warehouse. They had made a single error though by leaving Izaya's phone and knives at the scene of the crime, meaning if Shiki looked for the informant he would find them and know something was wrong. Shiki did indeed find them, eventually and frowned... It was bad enough, Izaya made his best customer wait, but now to be as careless as letting himself get abducted.. Shiki sighed.

One of them and taken down a few numbers in Izaya's phone though, but he took down the wrong numbers. They thought Kida was the boyfriend and they felt anyone who liked Izaya was stupid and deserved to suffer as well. All they knew after all was that Izaya's lover was blonde. Izaya had a sinking feeling, this was similar to Saki's fate and though that was his doing he wouldn't dream of it now. '_Shizuo_,' He thought hoping his lover would come soon. Of course they moved him into the warehouse when they got there, tying him to a chair and pulling out several blunt objects. Then they called. Izaya gulped, shit he couldn't escape, and he did try while they tied him to the chair.

"Moshi, Moshi~~" Kida answered as cheerful as always, after all, an unknown number could be that of a beautiful girl.  
>"Kida Masaomi? Hm, I didn't think you'd go so young Orihara..." The man smirked at Izaya. Izaya smirked, oh that's who they called? Wrong blonde.<br>"What can I say~" The man rolled his eyes. It was probably a good thing they picked the wrong blonde in Izaya's phone book, but they hadn't scrolled far enough for Shizuo's number. One hit Izaya hard in the chest for being snide and troll like, even now.

"Izaya?" Kida blinked, what were they talking about? Izaya wouldn't date him! They seemed to think so though, and Kida listened with growing horror as the voice he recognized spoke and now blunt objects sounded like they were hitting Izaya... Though this still couldn't beat Shizuo's strength. Not much could, but Izaya was only human too -despite his claims otherwise- and Shizuo had never struck him very hard... or been able to hit him as Izaya would never hold still long enough.

"We've had a few disagreements with Orihara-san here you see...and we thought we should let someone know what was happening... we are going to kill him after all," One struck Izaya's left arm with a crowbar now. Okay, THAT one hurt!

"AAH!" Izaya felt the bone shatter and couldn't stop the cry that came from him.  
>"IZAYA?" Kida panicked, those threats were real? Didn't Izaya know about them? People had been ranting all over the place online that they were going to kill him after all, claimed to even be sending him emails warning him of his fate. Izaya hadn't bothered to read them or he would have known about them.<p>

"Hm? Something you wanted to say to him first?" The man asked as the one who had broken Izaya's arm grinned and struck the broken area twice more.  
>"AAA! AH, M-Masaomi! F-Find S-S-Shizuo!" Izaya yelped in pain, tears were definitely flowing now. The one with the phone scowled and kicked Izaya's shin once before another struck it with a bat.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izaya screamed in pain, "Masaomi! I'm sorry already, so h-hurry, FIND SHIZUO!" The young blonde ran off then telling Mikado to help him find the other blonde. The man hung the phone up to stop Izaya calling out for help.

Shizuo was smoking in the park. He had cut back a lot over the last little while, not needing them as much with less stress but it was still an addiction. Mikado used the Dollars' site to try and find Shizuo, as he split up from Kida to cover more ground as a mass text was sent out to find Shizuo Heiwajima... since Mikado didn't know he was in the Dollars. Only Izaya and Tom knew that in fact, but he replied himself telling Mikado where he was.

"Ikebukuro Park" was all that was needed. Kida was told too by Mikado, and then he turned to Ikebukuro Park on a dime. Shizuo frowned, waiting in mild concern. He knew Mikado didn't send mass texts out unless something was happening. Kida saw him before Mikado got there.

* * *

><p>"SHIZUO! I'm sorry! SHIZUO, it's Izaya!" That got the blonde man's attention.<br>"What happened? What's wrong?"  
>"He's being held in a warehouse, it echoed a lot..." He panted, "Not sure where though, they called me for some reason thinking I was his lover... B-But it started with threats that Izaya obviously ignored." Shizuo nodded slowly.<p>

"And you knew about the threats?" He asked.  
>"Y-Yes, I don't know why Izaya ignored them though," Kida said truthfully.<br>"You don't know where he is though?" Shizuo asked next.  
>"That's right," Kida nodded.<p>

"Ask Mikado to send another mass text, we're going to need more eyes and ears to find him," He said. There was nothing Shizuo could do on his own, not when he didn't even know where to start.  
>"Okay!" Kida dialed his country lover, "Mikado! Ask if there's anyone who had heard any screaming!"<p>

"Right, will do! I'm nearly with you now too!" He said as he sent the text. Shizuo nodded when he received it too though it surprised Kida a little that Shizuo got the message as well. There was no response immediately, though as they broke something else of Izaya's a mass of replies came in...

{"Toshima Hall."}  
>{"Around Toshima Hall"}<br>{"A warehouse?"}

The moment the replies came in Shizuo ran for Toshima Hall grabbing a street sign as he ran. It was a big directional sign too. Kida sweat dropped, but saw it coming. He followed the older blonde with Mikado in tow and when they reached the area Shizuo broke the door open with a single kick, the massive sign over his shoulder. He blinked and then swung the sign like a bat at them to get them away from Izaya without harming the informant, a primal roar of rage echoing through the building now as he did. Kida and Mikado entered the warehouse next and against better judgment-but Shizuo had his hands full-went to help Izaya. The captors were far more interested in trying to bring Shizuo down now after all, but he was making sure to keep the way for Mikado and Kida clear and keep the others away from Izaya as well.

"Masaomi... Mikado..." Izaya was obviously fighting to stay awake now. Kida was struggling to stay together as they worked at cutting the ties that bound Izaya to the chair and several of the men shrieked when Shizuo successfully batted them with his weapon clean through the wall. People did not touch what was his after all, and Izaya had plenty of marks to prove that on his neck, but they didn't check to see who they belonged to.

"What did they break?" Kida asked.  
>"My left arm... Right shin... A couple ribs..." Izaya had managed not to put too much strain on his ribs as he spoke. Mikado winced at that and then again when one made the mistake of hitting Shizuo over the head with a metal bat...<p>

"We gotta get him out of here Mikado," Kida had finished cutting the ties and Mikado nodded in agreement.  
>"But how? We can't carry him and there's no way he can walk like this..." Shizuo made it to them now that all the men had been knocked unconscious... or out of the city.<br>"Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned weakly at his lover's familiar form. Shizuo gently lifted him, as he was the only one strong enough to but he handed his phone to Mikado first.  
>"Call Celty, her boyfriends a doctor,"<br>"Ah, okay..." Mikado looked and then called Celty, he knew she answered because it stopped ringing.

"Celty-san! We have an emergency, Izaya-san's been injured, Shizuo-san says to get your boyfriend!"  
>"Tell her to make sure he's ready for us, Izaya needs a lot of attention here. Tell her to come here too, I don't think walking there will be good with him like this," He added positioning Izaya so he would be comfortable... or as comfortable as one could be in his condition.<br>"Come to a warehouse by Toshima hall please! Izaya's in trouble!" She hung up so she could speak with Shinra who now called Shizuo's phone.

"Hello," Mikado answered still.  
>"Celty is on her way, I'm setting everything up here. Tell Shizuo not to worry, I'll make sure Izaya is A-Okay!" He said.<br>"Izaya's pretty bad, you should have come with Celty," Mikado said, and Kida growled taking the phone from him before the doctor could respond.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP IZAYA!"  
>"Ah...listen, if I treat him there I won't be able to do much, but if he's here I have everything he could need, I can even perform surgery if I have to. It's better if I treat him here rather than on site!"<br>"YOU BETTER PRAY HE LIVES OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kida hung up then and growled, "damn it!" Shizuo looked at Kida in surprise.  
>"He's MY lover, not yours..." Shizuo pointed out.<br>"I've got unresolved issues with Izaya..." Kida frowned, "they won't change if he dies..."

"Got it," Shizuo nodded in understanding and he waited for Celty impatiently. Kida frowned with worry, Celty couldn't get there fast enough, but when she did she used the smoke to move Izaya onto the back of her horse. Shizuo could manage following on foot and he glanced at the two teens to see if they were coming too before heading to Shinra's. Kida wanted to, but... HE could wait for Izaya to recover more, and went off with Mikado. Shizuo couldn't though and he made it there after Shinra had finished patching Izaya up. Izaya had just lost consciousness when Shinra was done, and Celty told Shizuo just that. Shizuo sat next to him though, refusing to leave while Izaya recovered and Shinra and Celty didn't dare to make him leave either. Celty saw it coming too, and it was a little romantic in a way too... She cuddled up to Shinra later...

* * *

><p>Izaya: I don't cry!<br>Seliphra: You do with that many broken bones...  
>Shizuo: A directional sign?<br>Seliphra: Like the one you sliced that car in half with...  
>Shizuo: Oh yeah!<br>Izaya: *still sulking in a corner*  
>Shizuo: Err.. right,<strong> review if you want the last chapter! The more reviews, the faster you get the last chapter!<strong>  
>Seliphra: *beams* Exactly what Shizuo said~<p> 


	12. Happily Ever After?

OMG Last chapter!  
>Izaya: Took you long enough.<br>Seliphra: Shut it. Okay, at llama's, it's 3:15 am and... yeah, enjoy it~!

* * *

><p>Four long days and Izaya finally opened his red eyes, though they lacked the vibrancy they usually had.<br>"Izaya?" Shizuo started the moment his eyes were opened, highly relieved to see him open his eyes again.  
>"Shizu-chan..." He smiled weakly, he felt like he was dead for a moment a couple days ago. Not quite, but it had been a very close call and had worried Shizuo even more than he had been already.<p>

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Ah! I should go get Shinra..." He eyed the door but he was reluctant to leave even now.  
>"You stayed here all this time, didn't you Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled at the thought. Shizuo clearly hadn't had much sleep and he was a bit scruffy from not shaving.<br>"Duh, where else would I be?" He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Mm, thank you Shizu-chan... I love you," Izaya closed his eyes happily in a sigh.<p>

"I love you too...you know this wouldn't happen if you weren't such a damn troll," Shizuo grumbled and Izaya stopped smiling at that, looking at his lover.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean you have a damn god complex! Those people were all people you trolled Damn it!" He frowned. He knew that Izaya had probably deserved punishment, but he loved Izaya and as such he would never forgive those who hurt him... even if they had been hurt by him.  
>"But the humans are so much fun," Izaya pouted, "I love how they think and react! And watching them run through emotions is really entertaining!"<p>

"...People don't like being treated like that! And when enough people have been wronged they get angrier and angrier, then they come together and form plans for revenge! They were going to kill you Izaya! You're not god so stop acting like you can do anything you please and suffer no consequences!"  
>"But..." Ah, maybe Shizuo was right... Celty also advised him that he needed to change in order to keep a working relationship. So maybe instead of seeing himself as God, "Okay... Shizu-chan, you are my God now."<p>

"...You can't say that when you're injured damn it," He frowned.  
>Izaya blinked, oh, he smirked, "Why is that Shizu-chan?"<br>"Because it makes me wanna jump you," He blushed a little at having to admit that, but having Izaya say something like that went straight to his groin.

"That would be bad in my state... Maybe you should get Shinra now?" Izaya couldn't wait until he was healed now. Shizuo nodded and gave Izaya a light peck on the cheek before finding the doctor.

"Oi. He's awake," Shinra came in then with food for Izaya, though he'd let Shizuo feed him, and gave the informant medication. Shizuo fed Izaya carefully, it wasn't anything fancy or hard to eat and Celty had cooked so it was safe... and by that edible, who knew what Shinra might slip them. Izaya was just happy it was food, but he wondered if he'd have to stay here or if Shinra would release him to his own apartment.

* * *

><p>For a day or two he kept him there until Izaya was doing a little better. He felt Godly with his fast recovery, but he wasn't going to push it and listened to Shinra's instruction while recovering... He was happy to be in his own home now though and Shizuo was there to care for him too. He immediately disliked Namie the first time he saw her too. She didn't like it either since Shizuo had thrown her brother before, but Shizuo is her boss' lover and she had to put up with it... Shizuo did have a point in his favor...Seiji HAD stabbed him in both knees and the hand when he had done so. Even so, he didn't really bother arguing it. Izaya could always fire her, ah but it's not his problem so he's supposed to stay out of it.<p>

Izaya held video conferences in the meantime. In his free time though, he taught Shizuo how to use the private message. It irritated the blonde a little, but he caught on too. It did amuse him when Celty came over and told them the idea 'Yasu' had. Izaya found it amusing no one could figure out Shizuo was 'Yasu', guess Shizuo was as good an actor as his brother after all.

"Yay!" Izaya grinned, long time after the abduction, "I get my casts off!" Shinra nodded.  
>"Yup~! I can take it off once we get you to my place and SHIZUO NO-!" Shizuo broke the cast off his arm, then his leg without harming his lover.<br>"Problem solved,"

"AH~ Yay! Freedooooooo~m!" Izaya moved his arm freely. Shinra sighed, his face meeting his palm.  
>"Damn it Shizuo..."<br>"What? I didn't hurt him"

"That's true, and I'll clean the mess up," Izaya was already picking up pieces. Shizuo helped him though and Shinra just rambled on about Shizuo feeling a need to prove himself or something though he was way off. Shizuo just didn't want to see a cast on his beloved flea anymore. When they were done and Shinra checked him over once more, finding nothing wrong, Izaya and Shizuo were free to leave. Izaya paused by the door and then bowed at Shinra.

"Thanks for everything! I mean everything too," Izaya said. Shinra blinked and then grinned.  
>"You're welcome Izaya," the doctor said and Shizuo was equally surprised.<br>"Did you just thank someone?" The blonde asked and Izaya stood again, smirking at his lover.  
>"Shinra's the one who deserves most of my thanks... You're next Shizuo~"<p>

"Oh?" Shizuo grinned looking very much interested. Izaya took his hand and left the apartment and Shinra calling after them to do that in their own place... just what Izaya intended to do. Shizuo walked with him eagerly though he was sorely tempted to just pick the flea up too. Shizuo's place was closer... Izaya decided and started running with his blonde in tow

"Whoa, Izaya! A little eager are we?" He teased as they ran.  
>"I'm surprised you haven't picked me up yet~" Izaya teased back.<br>"You got mad the last couple times," He pointed out, but then he scooped the informant up and slowed to a walk.  
>"That was different," NOT, but Izaya was playing coy now, and leaned up to nibble Shizuo's ear. Shizuo purred a little but he didn't go any faster.<p>

"Ah, you're better!" Mikado had spotted them. Izaya wished he had... Yet he looked at Mikado, ah, and Masaomi... They look like they're on a date~, how cute~.  
>"I am... Finally! Took my casts off today~" Izaya cheered. Shizuo frowned a little and kept walking. He wasn't going any faster, but he wasn't about to slow down either. Mikado nudged Kida with an elbow so he could say what he needed to say to Izaya.<p>

"I know," He whispered to Mikado and noting that Shizuo didn't seem likely to stop, he walked beside them.  
>"Uhm, Izaya... I-I forgive you."<br>"Kida-kun... And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, but this isn't a good time..." Izaya sweat dropped a little.  
>"Very BAD time," Shizuo growled and Mikado turned a brilliant shade of red at the realization of why it was a bad time.<p>

"O-Oh," Kida figured it out too, blushing like Mikado.  
>"Yeah..." Even Izaya was a little embarrassed by it, "We can talk later, okay?"<br>"Yeah..."Kida agreed. At least Kida and Mikado weren't arguing. Shizuo might have to get angry if they did as he hadn't been able to do Izaya for far too long now.  
>"Have fun on your date~" Izaya had to tease them a little though before letting the blonde carry him off. Mikado had blushed furiously at Izaya's comment and leaned into Kida. Shizuo picked up the pace, marched up the stairs -the elevator was broken- and kicked down his own door. The first thing he did was drop Izaya on the bed too.<p>

"So violent Shizu-chan~" Izaya giggled when his monster kicked his own door down.  
>"I hate violence," He grumbled lightly as he nipped Izaya's neck, tugging that stupid furry jacket off him.<br>"Sometimes I find that hard to believe," Izaya purred and shuddered, helping and stripping Shizuo. Shizuo ignored the comment. He had been less violent since they had started dating at least...well okay, the past few days he had been hellish and every tiny thing had ticked him off. He was about to get laid though and that would make things better again... He ripped Izaya's shirt again trying to get it off him.

"I lose more shirts this way, Shizu-chan," The informant grinned presenting himself in an appealing manner for his blonde  
>"Tch, like you care, besides do you have any idea how much clothing of mine you've destroyed in the past?" He growled as he kissed along Izaya's chest, licking at the informants nipples<p>

"Mn! Hah, ah, l-lots... One hundred thirty-seven..." Izaya squirmed and gasped.  
>"There you go, and I've ripped what...three?" He managed not to destroy the pants at least.<br>"Then you have catching up to do, Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased, his face flushing a little from the treatment to his chest  
>"My point is, don't complain about your damn shirts," He grumbled lightly, his hand moving now to molest his flea.<p>

"Ah, but-MM~" Izaya lost the will to argue then. Shizuo chuckled and watched Izaya squirm for him before removing his own pants to free himself from the too tight pants. Izaya eyed him longingly and licked his lips, Shizuo wasn't the only one suffering when he was in a cast. Shizuo moved so he was seated on the bed then and smirked a little at the informant.  
>"C'mere," Shizuo growled affectionately. Izaya watched and got a shiver at the blonde's words, crawling over to his lover.<p>

"You're going to get me ready while I get you ready," He purred, wetting his own fingers. Izaya's face turned red, but he did just that... He angled his body so he could tend to his lover while Shizuo did him in return. He held the organ gently licking it along the length a few times. Shizuo smirked and watched him before sliding one finger into Izaya's perfect ass, thrusting it slowly. Izaya felt tight again, so long without sex and he's tight as before again, as he shivered and moaned, now sliding his mouth over Shizuo's cock. Shizuo groaned at the feeling, bucking his hips upwards just slightly as he worked to loosen Izaya a little before adding a second finger.

"MM~" Izaya arched into the feeling, pushing his hips back into Shizuo's fingers as he moved his head up and down. Shizuo smirked as he did the same as before finally adding the third one. That was it too, Izaya's rape-able face came on then, as he used his hands so he could speak,

"AH! Shizu-chan~ F-Feels good!"  
>"Does it~?" Shizuo purred happily before pulling his fingers out at least.<br>"But it's not enough," Izaya panted, twitching to have his lover inside him.  
>"Well then, I guess you had better do something about it," The blonde purred, watching Izaya carefully.<p>

"M-Me?" Izaya pointed to himself innocently, but it didn't last long, before he moved and straddled Shizuo facing away from him. Shizuo smirked at that. He knew Izaya couldn't put up much of an argument in this state... Izaya lined Shizuo up with his entrance and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Mm... Hah, anh..." Shizuo barely managed to avoid bucking into him but he was enjoying this immensely too. Izaya arched as he lowered down, just resting on his prostate as he tried to regain control of his breathing and adjust around his monster. Shizuo moved his hands along Izaya's sides now, then moved so he could nip at Izaya's neck.

"UHN!" That caused Shizuo to grind against his insides, "Sh-Shizu-chan..." Shizuo smirked and gently placed one hand on each of his flea's hips to slowly start moving him, making sure he was angled in just the right way to give Izaya the most pleasure.  
>"AH! Shizu-chan!" Izaya's hands went to Shizuo's arm and back to his neck as the informant arched, beginning to move with Shizuo's help.<br>"Nn! Y-you're so t-tight damn it," He groaned happily, nibbling Izaya's neck again.

"That's 'c-cuz I couldn't h-have you for mo~nths~" Izaya gasped and panted as he tried to move faster then. Shizuo began to move his hips as Izaya moved too leaving fresh marks of possession along Izaya's neck and upper back.  
>"AH! Shizu-chan!" Izaya panted and moaned, his body trembled so much from such little pleasure he could bring himself in a position he's never tried before. Shizuo was going mad at such a pace though and finally moved them over and pressed Izaya against the bed, still behind him before thrusting mercilessly into his flea.<p>

"NYAA-HAA!" Izaya's moans were somewhat muffled by the sheets now as he clenched a little around Shizuo at the sudden rush of pleasure. Shizuo held Izaya's hips now to lock him into position and keep him from moving as he fucked him.  
>"AH Shizuo-it's been t-to long! UNH, I'm gun~na come~" It had been too long, Shizuo agreed and he groaned low. His own release was nearly there too with the extra time he'd had enjoying Izaya's mouth.<p>

"Shizuo! C-Can't, hah, gunna come, come! AAAAH!" Izaya clamped tightly on the blonde then, shooting hard into the sheets.  
>"Ah! Fuck!" Shizuo groaned, Izaya's release pulling the blonde over the edge with him. He came deep inside Izaya before pulling out. Izaya panted, and collapsed into the pool of his own come.<p>

"Shizu-chan..." Shizuo smirked before he rolled Izaya over and kissing him gently.  
>"I love you Izaya..."<br>"Mm, I love you too Shizuo," Izaya smiled... But he wasn't done yet. They didn't pass out for three more rounds.

* * *

><p>Izaya woke to his phone, wherever it was, that morning. Shizuo frowned and opened one gold eye to glare at the direction of the damnable sound.<br>"Make it be quiet" He grumbled.

"I would if I could walk over there..." Izaya groaned too, "you have no restrain for the freshly healed Shizu-chan. If you get my phone, don't break it please..." Shizuo grumbled before sitting up and rifling through Izaya's pockets to find his damn phone. Izaya tried to shift closer, but got a huge protest from his body.

"Nng, Shizu-chan... You're a monster, I was right..."  
>"Shut up flea," He grumbled finally digging out the phone that was ringing and handing it to Izaya. Izaya frowned, and shut his phone off before tossing it back on his pile of clothes.<br>"I don't want to be bothered today..." Shizuo chuckled a little before flopping back down next to Izaya and pulling him close again.

"Me neither..."  
>"Shizu-chan... I'm thinking of giving Celty her head back..."<br>"Her...wait, you know where it is?" He was genuinely shocked by that. Guess Namie is the only other person who knows... Izaya blinked.  
>"I have it." Izaya confessed and Shizuo frowned.<p>

"Right. Should have seen that one coming..."  
>"Shingen-chan gave it to me a long time ago," Shizuo frowned further at this news.<br>"I suppose you have a perfectly insane reason for still having it too?"  
>"Not... really... actually... With the prospect of reviving her head through a gang war long over, I guess I have no more use for her head... Plus I've got you~"<p>

"So...give it back to her then," He was less than impressed with this revelation.  
>"I will, I will!" Izaya cowered a little under his lover's tone.<br>"Good..." He said smugly, though he did secretly wonder what would happen when she did get it back. Izaya wondered that too, but eventually they showered, ate and dressed, before Izaya went to get Celty's head. Shizuo went with him to make sure he really did it too.

* * *

><p>The informant had emailed Celty to meet him in the park where they had the bet, and he had Celty's head with him, still in the jar. Shinra had come too just because. Celty would have blinked in shock if she had eyes to do it with but Shinra took care of that for her.<p>

"Celty, don't type anything, just listen..." Izaya rubbed the back of his neck, "I've had your head for a long time... When Mikado came here, I began plotting to resurrect your head using the three forces to bring a war to Ikebukuro. That resolved itself though, and then Shizuo and I hooked up, so I forgot all about your head, but now I'm giving it back to you." He lifted a cloth from the jar. Shinra frowned a little, worried his girlfriend would disappear but when she lifted her head from the liquid all it did was make her eyes open.

"Hmm... I don't feel any different," Her head said.  
>"How come Celty?" Izaya asked, he was expecting something more climactic...<br>"I'm not sure... I guess... I guess my memories aren't in my head after all...Well okay, it's a LITTLE different, but not much. I guess this is just a mouthpiece..."  
>"Go figure..." Shizuo said.<p>

"Ah, well that's good for Shinra isn't it~" Izaya couldn't resist teasing them now. Shinra smiled and hugged Celty emphatically.  
>"OH CELTY~! I LOVE YOU SO- oof!" She jabbed him with one hand her though cheeks went red and a large smoke heart poofed out of her neck. Izaya smiled, his work was done... Another couple closer in love thanks to his trolling~! He bounced over to Shizuo.<p>

"Oh yeah, Celty-san~~ Meet Yasu!" He said cheerfully and Shizuo glared at him while Celty blinked.  
>"Shizuo-san is Yasu? But you said Shizuo couldn't even turn a computer on!"<p>

"You said what?"  
>"Oh my look at the time~" Izaya began drifting off, but he was prepared to bolt when Shizuo chased him. Shizuo simply latched onto his arm with his hand. "Iza~ya~, now would be a good time to explain! Or would you prefer not to walk tomorrow~?"<p>

"I-I'm a troll by nature, I can't help it!" Probably the wrong answer. Shizuo smirked evilly before throwing Izaya over one shoulder and marching right back to his place. Yup. Wrong answer... Izaya would not be seen in public for a week.

* * *

><p>Shizuo: A whole week huh?<br>Seliphra: Yeah... you dog you~  
>Izaya: Damn it *hides*<br>Seliphra: Heh~, yeah but you enjoyed the week.  
>Izaya: Oh, yes, that makes it so much better *sarcasm*<br>Shizuo Whatever. Hey! Readers! This might be it but you don't get to slack off! **Review!**  
>Seliphra: Or Shizuo will throw a vending machine at you!<p> 


End file.
